The Hexannual Cullen Games!
by Smileyfaceofevil
Summary: Now on Hiatus. One of those bad humor and randomness stories, but with, yes, wait for it- a plot! Involves fast cars, jets, submarines, Volterra, hostages, police, and a worldwide chase. I no longer write Twilight, but I will come back to this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Post Eclipse, Pre Breaking Dawn. Rated T for later chapters, but no M contents. **

**All Canon Pairings. A bit OOC. (OOC by book terms, the characters are fairly normal for fanfiction.) Due to the lack of knowledge towards the invention of the television, and my stubbornness of not finding Eclipse, some of the dates may not makes sense, and it's a bit weirdly written, but enjoy anyway.**

**SmileyfaceofEvil**

Bella POV:

'Oh Bel-la!' Alice's mischievous voice rang out. 'Come down to the living room! And bring Edward.'

I put down Wurthering Heights and glanced at Edward, who was reading some Economist's book. 'If this is another shopping trip I'm going to kill her.' I muttered, which caused Edward to grin.

'Actually, Bella, it's a Family Tradition,' I gulped. I did not like Family Traditions. Especially the ones Emmett makes up on the spot. They generally included me being thrown of rooftops, out windows, or off cars. 'Don't worry; it's a game we play once every six years… we've even made the news several times. You'll enjoy it. I promise.' And with that he scooped be up and ran at vampire speed to the living room, where everyone was assembled. Esme and Carlisle were the centre of attention, holding hands and smiling. At Esme's side was Alice, the ever excitable pixie, and slumped across various sofas, facing their 'parents', were Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

I sat on the carpet in between the sofas, and Edward sat on the armchair. I wriggled a bit as Alice began to talk.

'So, as we have a new player, I, Alice Cullen, am going to re-tell everyone the rules. Pay attention as in order to ensure the safe return of the human, a few more rules are going to be in place. Including no false suicide attempts for publicity, like in 1986, clear, _Emmett_?

'Good. This is called the Hexannual Cullen Games! Or just the Cullen Games, anyway. This was a tradition Emmett and Jasper started when nothing good was on television, back in the 1950's. Every six years two people will steal something they consider extremely precious to one other person. Then, they will hop in the 'Cullen- Team 1' car and hold the item to ransom. They get a three hour head start, and then a worldwide chase will commence.' -Worldwide? What?- 'Due to a 1972 game that went on for eleven weeks we have a deadline. If the chasing team doesn't get the stolen item back within one week they officially lose, and all players must return to this room. They have twelve hours to do so. Any players not here will have to have a damn good excuse or I'm sure Edward will kill them for stealing whatever it is they steal. And if they won they shall forfeit victory.

'Back to the history… due to Arguments in early games about who would be the Team 1, who would be the victim and who would make up the rest of Team 2 we now take turns. A roster was created, courtesy of Carlisle, for the1966 Games.

'Anyway, in ten minutes Esme will announce who everyone's roles. Then, in fifty minutes at seven o'clock team one will leave. Please note that at every airport there is a private Cullen Jet and a car for each team. You must always use the car, but the jet is optional.

'At eleven pm the chasing team will meet up. They will try to figure out what's missing. At midnight the can begin the chase. All clear? Good.

'Rules are: no public indecency, _Emmett. _No use of my power, except to avoid cops, and minimum use of Jasper and Edward's power. You may not get arrested even if that means knocking the cop out and running. However, you may cause no permanent harm to any human, police included, Rosalie. All inter-team communications must be via the inter-team Cullen Walkie/Talkie Radio installed in each car and plane. If the human is ill one team member may stay with her at a hotel or hospital. Lastly and most importantly, no maiming, extremely harsh bullying, killing or eating of the human.'

'That's about it. Also, try to appear human, and as low key as possible in this kind of game. Any questions?'

I blinked, and worried, raised my hand. 'Alice?'

'Yes, Bella?'

If I'm playing, um, what does Charlie think?'

'Oh, Esme, Carlisle and I went over. He gave his consent. Well, he doesn't know we're doing this but… you know what I mean.'

'Okay…' I mumbled, a little overwhelmed. 'Oh, and Alice…?'

'Mmm Hmm?'

'What kind of cars do we use?'

'Just anonymous brand black cars; easily identifiable, though… they have 'Cullen Team 1 (or 2)' on the side, in red or white. That raises a point; you must always use the car with your teams' number. Rosalie's modified them so they can go up to 300 miles per hour. Bella, before you ask, because you're new, you'll be in Team 2. Okay? Now, any other questions?'

'Alice,' Rosalie said. 'Are we using the submarines this year?'

'No… well yes. But no submarines until day four.'

Submarines? SUBMARINES? How rich were they? Cars yes, jets… well okay, but submarines?

I sighed. As no one else had any questions I let myself slouch against the sofa. I was tired, miserable and stressed because of the…ugh… the wedding.

'Okay!' Alice squealed, startling me. 'Ten minutes is up, Esme's going to reveal the teams. Esme stepped forwards, and grinned. 'Well, children. This year our Team One is Emmett and Jasper. Their victim is, drum roll please, there victim is… Edward!'

I gasped. This was going to be a nasty game, Edward versus his brothers. Then Carlisle stepped forwards to stand next to his wife again. 'When I say go, Esme will put Bella in our room, so she can sleep a bit. Emmett and Jasper will go to Edward's room and everyone else will go to the dungeons. Edward, you have until then to secure your possessions. Edward!'

Edward ran at vampire speed yelling. 'Not my CD collection again! Please not my CDs.'

Emmett and Jasper laughed. 'We did that in the seventies, Bells.' Emmett explained.

I nodded. 'You guys have dungeons?'

'Yes.' said Esme as she appeared by my side. 'We do. We are vampires, my dear; let us have a little fun.'

I shuddered and frowned, then jumped as Alice yelled: 'TEN!'

'NINE!' The other vampires called.

'EIGHT!' I screamed with them, cottoning on.

'SEVEN!'

I sneezed.

'SIX!'

Esme offered me a tissue.

'FIVE!'

I blew my nose.

'FOUR!'

Esme threw the tissue away.

'THREE!'

I thanked her, twice.

'TWO!'

She smiled at me.

'ONE!'

She scooped me up.

'GO!' Carlisle roared, and everyone darted away to their places.

Esme zipped up the stairs at vampire speed and tucked me into her bed. 'Goodnight, dear.' She said as she drew the curtains. 'I'm going to the dungeons now.'

'Goodnight, Esme.' I whispered sleepily. Then she kissed my forehead, turned off the light, and left, closing the door behind her.

I yawned, and lay on the amazingly comfortable bed. I must have lost consciousness quite quickly, because it was a deep sleep I was woken from twenty minutes later…


	2. Chapter 2

I was having a pleasant dream. I was walking along in a park with Edward, holding hands, smiling, eating ice cream. When all of a sudden an ice cold hand covered my mouth. This was not part of the dream. Suddenly, I was awake. I didn't open my eyes. I knew I was at the Cullen's, and that was definitely a vampire's hand. The Cullen's wouldn't have let anyone else in, so it was one of them. It was definitely a guy's hand. It wasn't Edward, and I was pretty sure it wasn't Carlisle. It wasn't Jasper; he wasn't allowed that close to me. Emmett. It was Emmett. Oh, crap. Emmett was on Team1.

I opened my eyes, slowly. Sure enough, I saw Emmett's grinning face above me. I groaned inwardly. He waved his watch in front of my face. It was twenty to seven at night. They had to leave in a few minutes. Gently Emmett propped me up, careful not to make any noise. He kept one hand over my mouth. I got the point. Then, with the other hand he opened the curtains, and in the light, pointed at Jasper.

Jasper was holding a pad of paper. On it was written:

**KEEP QUIET!!!**

**Else Emmett will knock you unconscious. If you promise, nod your head.**

I nodded, obviously. Jasper tore the page off and held up another.

**GOOD. **

**WE'RE GOING TO THE WOODS.**

**NOD IF YOU AGREE.**

Again, I nodded. Emmett picked me up and held me like you hold toddler, resting on his hip. I felt a little stupid as Jasper put down the notes and wrapped a blanket around me. Then Emmett walked to the window, opened it, and climbed onto the window sill. Realizing what he was going to do, my arms shot out from under the blanket and wrapped around his neck. He laughed, silently, and jumped.

I didn't scream, but I felt like doing so. Jasper landed behind us a split second later, and he and Emmett ran for the woods, carrying me easily. About ten seconds later we were deep in the forest. They sat me down at the base of a pine tree and burst out laughing. They slapped high fives and sat down next to me.

'Silly Edward.' Jasper smirked. 'We wouldn't take the CDs again. That was old.'

'I don't get it.' I said. 'Why am I here? Do you need help choosing something to take?'

'Nah.' Emmett laughed. '_You_ are what we're going to kidnap.'

I paused, feeling dumb at not realizing this. 'So you consider me as one of Edward's possessions?'

'Well…no.' Jasper said, shifting uncomfortably. 'But we could say we were going to take the ring… and you wouldn't let us, so we took you as well.'

I groaned. This was just what I needed. A week with my future brothers-in-law in a worldwide chase.

'Anyway,' Emmett said. 'We've packed you two bags, some of Alice's stuff for you, and some of yours', and now we have to go. We'll walk to the team car. Come on.'

We tiptoed through the undergrowth, Emmett having to constantly catch me. Finally, we reached the garage. Emmett shoved me in the middle of the back, and buckled up my seatbelt while Jasper hopped in the passenger seat. Emmett clambered into the driver's side.

I sank back sleepily and closed my eyes. The next thing I remember was waking to the sound of sirens, three hours later.

'Bella!' Emmett hissed. 'We're being chased by cops! Any ideas? Do you get special favors by being the daughter of a police chief?'

'No.' I said, my throat was raw.

Suddenly Jasper laughed. 'I got it!' He said. 'Bella's a tired looking girl in her pajamas!'

'Yeah,' I muttered, 'So?'

'Don't you get it? Emmett, pull over. Bella, take your seatbelt off and lie down. Put the blanket over you. Start screaming when the cops come closer.

'What?' I muttered. 'Oh! Oh, no… no, no, no. They'll never fall for that.'

Jasper grinned. 'Want to bet?'

CPOV

I glanced at my watch. It was eleven pm. Time for me to unlock the doors, and us to figure what was missing. I pushed the door to my dungeon cell open, and walked over to Esme's. I unlocked her door, gave her the key and ran to the living room.

Soon we were all assembled. 'Esme,' I smiled. 'Go get Bella. Then we can start trying to figure out what was missing.'

She nodded and left at human pace. We waited in silence.

'Guys,' Rosalie said thoughtfully. 'Has Bella's heartbeat stopped or is it just me?'

I froze. She was right. Bella's heartbeat was like background music. You didn't really notice it until it changed… or stopped…

'NO!' Edward roared, sinking back against the cushion in defeat.

'What?' I murmured.

'Isn't it obvious? They took Bella!'

'Oh,' I said. 'Well, not necessarily. She could be dead… wait for Esme.'

Just then Esme stepped into the room, looking even more pale then usual. 'She's not there, Carlisle.'

'How stupid are they?' Edward snarled. 'Jasper and a_ human_ for a week?'

'Have some faith, Edward. She'll be fine unless they go to India. Even then it'll just be a cold. I checked when Rosalie told us she was gone. Now calm down, we have fifty minutes until the chase begins, but we are allowed to turn on the radio, and hear what they're saying.'

Edward scowled and took a deep breath, and Rosalie fiddled with the radio on the coffee table.

Suddenly Bella's voice came over the radio, followed by Jasper's.

---

'_I don't believe you two. That was incredibly mean.'_

'Yeah, but I can't believe they fell for it.'

'**I**** know!' **Emmett chimed in. '**Unbelievable. Although your screaming was quite realistic, Bells.'**

'_I wonder why.'_ She snarled. Wait… Bella snarled? My future daughter in law spent way too much time with us. '_I mean, Jasper was only sending me fear, hysteria and pain.'_

'I know, and I'm sorry. But if you had just screamed like you were supposed to you would have been fine. But come on, the policemen's face. They fell for the oldest trick in the book!'

'_Yes, it was so funny. "Hello sir…yes I was aware I was speeding. Yes, __I have a good excuse. See, we're trying to get to hospital. Bella's husband is flying in from Australia, but I don't think he'll make it in time. Yes, my sister's not dying. No, she's alright. You see sir, she's gone into labour.'_ She did a really bad imitation of Emmett's voice.

…

'_That was cruel Emmett. I was so embarrassed.'_

'**Why?'**

'_I know that cop.'_

'What!?'

'_He's my father's deputy.'_

_---_

Alice hit the off button and she and Rosalie cracked up.

'Ha! Charlie's deputy…'

'Oh, shoot!' Alice said, suddenly serious.

'Alice, what?' Edward asked.

'Yes. Alice, what?' I repeated.

'Charlie's at work today.'

'I know.' I said, patiently.

'And his deputy thinks Bella's in labour.' Alice continued.

'Uh, oh.' Esme muttered.

'And all the police have radios installed in each car, just like us, and news travels like wildfire.' Alice finished.

'Oh, boy.' I whispered, putting my head in my hands. And, to add to the drama, at that precise moment the phone rang. 'Alice, who is it?' I asked.

'When you check the caller id in ten seconds you'll be unhappy to find that I'm not joking and that it is in fact…' she trailed off, just to annoy me.

I stood up, and crossed the room.

'Poor, poor Bella,' Esme said.

I glanced down at the screen, and sure enough it showed the one name I really didn't want to see… Charlie Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Yay. Okay, this is getting more and more random, enjoy. **

**Please note that anything in bold is most likely crucial to the story, or your understanding of it anyway, and that YOU SHOULD READ IT. Thanks.**

(: **SmileyfaceofEvil **:)

Esme POV

Carlisle sucked in a deep breath and picked up the phone.

'Edward?' Charlie growled down the line. 'Is that you?'

'No, this is Carlisle speaking.' My husband murmured, a bit shocked. 'How may I help you?'

'Can I talk to your son, please.'

'Emmett and Jasper are out right now, Charlie. Did you wish to talk to Edward?'

'Yes.' He spat. 'Please, there are matters I need to discuss.'

'One moment please.'

-------------------------------

Edward stifled his laughter. As Carlisle pretended to call him.

'EDWARD. The phone's for you.'

'Coming, Carlisle.' He yelled back, from two feet away. He waited a moment, before picking up the phone.

'Mr. Swan?' He asked.

'Edward.' He hissed, disgusted.

'Yes, is something the matter?'

'You know perfectly well. What's this Officer Steve said about my Bella being pregnant. What did you do?' He sounded like he was about to kill someone.

'Really? Well, I assure you, Chief Swan, that I did _nothing _that would lead to that predicament.'

'Oh, yes. Right.' He said sarcastically. 'How can I be sure?'

'Well, if you must know,' Edward muttered. 'One; I, and Bella, are both virgins. Well, last time we brought that subject up she was, anyway. Two, The real reason Esme and Carlisle adopted is because they can't have children. The others were adopted because of deaths within Esme, and their, family. For me, they knew I shared their problem, so they adopted me, two.'

'Then why would Bella…?' Charlie asked, embarrassment colouring his tone.

'I personally don't know, but if you want to find out I suggest you ask Emmett or Jasper.'

'What your brothers? Like Emmett and Bella…? Eww.'

'Oh, no! Not like that…' Edward began, but Charlie had already hung up.

'Bother…' Edward said, before joining his sisters in hysterical laughter.

**A/N I don't live in America, so I'm writing this with only the help of a vague internet road map. Any help on highway names and such would be appreciated.**

Third Person POV

Near Seattle, for the second time that night, Team 1 was being chased by cops.

Charlie, numb with shock after his phone call to the Cullens sat listening to the police radio, only half tuned in until certain names were mentioned…

'This is Officer Julie Lang on State Highway Five, we are approaching Seattle in a High Speed Chase. Any back up would be appreciated. We are reaching speeds of two hundred miles per hour, but Officer Mulch says the car we are chasing has been clocked in at two hundred and fifty seven miles per hour. The number plate is personalized, and says Cullen1, underneath it says something about Cullen Games. Any information would be appreciated. So far our only confirmed knowledge is that the driver is called Emmett Cullen, is over six feet tall and looks like a body builder. He has two passengers. One is believed to be a girl in labour, but no attempt has been made to reach a hospital, so maybe not. We are requesting backup and/or information. This is Officer Julie Lang, approaching Seattle in a high Speed Chase. Over.'

Resisting the urge to scream Charlie turned off the police radio, and turned on the television, hoping to catch a game replay. Knowing he should radio Julie he decided to do it in ten minutes.

But as Charlie's television came to life it was showing nothing other then the all night news.

'This is Caroline Hall reporting live from Seattle Studios. We have received news off a high speed chase approaching Seattle. Police urge pedestrians and drivers to clear the streets, as speeds are expected to exceed two hundred and fifty miles per hour! Police are requesting any information on the chase. The driver is know as Emmett Cullen, and his passengers are Bella Swan and either Jasper Hale or Edward Cullen. The final identity is yet to be confirmed.

'This rather dangerous trio was previously pulled over by Officer Steve ______ for speeding at a hundred miles per hour. The girl, Bella Swan, was screaming and the driver claimed her to be giving birth. Police are now inquiring whether the claims were false. We believe the criminals are from a small town called Forks. If you have any information, please call the number at the bottom of the screen. That's all for now folks, but coverage on our major highlight is sure to come soon. Now, join us after the break for an interview with Alan Greenman on the economic downturn.'

Turning off the television Charlie grabbed his radio and switched it on. 'This is Chief Swan form Forks Police Department. I believe I have information on the Cullens. Bella Swan is my daughter and in that car against her will. I am able to positively identify the third person to be Jasper Hale…'

Bella POV

'Emmett,' I grumbled. 'I'm thirsty.'

'Emmett,' Jasper said, half a minute later. 'I'm thirsty too.'

'Ahhhhh!' I yelled. 'Not funny, Jasper. Not funny at _all_.'

'Shut up!' Emmett hissed. 'We'll go to McDonalds in Seattle. But if you two didn't notice we just we past a police car a two hundred and fifty seven miles per hour!'

He and Jasper paused for a second.

'I hear sirens…' Jasper said.

'I don't.' I mumbled.

'Yeah, but you don't have vampire hearing.' Emmett grinned.

'What speed are we doing?' I asked, a little afraid of the answer.

'Two forty.' Emmett said casually.

'What?' I spluttered.

'Two forty.' He repeated.

'Slow down!' I urged.

He began to obey, but Jasper hissed. 'No Emmett, speed up.'

'Why?' I said. 'Then we'll be in real trouble when the cops catch us.'

'The cops won't get us.' Jasper replied. 'We'd get arrested, which is against the rules, and besides, worst case I take the luggage, Emmett takes you and we make a run for it. If we slow down, the police are sure to catch us. And well, yeah. We probably will have to make a run for it, but this way we might not. Alice said the cars are capable of three hundred miles per hour, so come on.'

It was at that moment that we ran out of gas.

**Time Jump, folks. Bear with me. This is back to when Team one was leaving Forks. By the way, I call it a Dairy, but all a Dairy is (for those who don't know, is a Four Square, Corner Store, Seven Eleven, whatever you call them.**

**So anyway…**

Third Person.

Angela Weber's Aunt Ashley was staying at Angela's house. Aunt Ashley was expecting a baby in three weeks, and she was having cravings.

This time, Ashley wanted mayonnaise on chocolate ice cream. Angela's younger siblings, the twins, were allergic to mayonnaise, so it was not in the house. So Angela and her Uncle David, Ashley's husband, were going to the Kenning Families' dairy to get some.

It was seven p.m. Angela shivered and did up her blue wind breaker.

'Uncle David,' she began, trying to strike up conversation with her usually over-friendly uncle.

'Shhh,' He whispered, interrupting her. 'Angela, do you hear that?'

Then a sleek black car whipped past her, high speed for driving with in a town. I stopped at the intersection a few metres down the road, letting Angela read what the words said.

On the side of the car was: Cullen, Team 1 in red. The number plate, also red said Cullen1 and above it was written. "The Hexannual Cullen Games! Team:"

It then stopped, and continued underneath the number plate. Including the registration number the message read: The Hexannual Cullen Games! Team Cullen 1 is now driving in front of you. Be warned of Crazy Driving and Manic Laughter. Have a nice day!

Angela stopped, blinked and rubbed her eyes.

**FIVE HOURS LATER (MIDNIGHT):**

Angela POV

Aunt Ashley had loved the mayonnaise and chocolate ice cream. I was disgusted by it. It was midnight now, but apparently it was my, and Uncle David's, turn to get the food again.

'What do you want, Aunt Ashley?' I asked, half asleep.

'Caramel and strawberries covered in Cheese Whizz.' She murmured happily, causing me to gag in horror.

'Okay… I'll be ten minutes.' I stuttered, before turning and grabbing Uncle David's hand. Together, we made our way back to the Dairy.

After a couple of minutes walk I darted in, just as Lucy Kennings was about to close up.

'Hey, Lu.' I greeted her, for the third time that day.

'Oh, hey, Ange. What does your Aunt want this time?'

'Um, caramel, strawberries and Cheese Whizz.' Uncle David said from behind me.

Lucy shot me a horrified glance. 'I know,' I whispered. 'Yuck.'

'Yeah…' she muttered before scuttling off to go get our order.

We paid, and were just heading out side when we saw a car zip past. I stared at it. It was identical to the other one, five hours earlier, but it had Team 2 on it, and instead of 'Manic Laughter.' it said 'Frustrated Screaming.'

'Holy Mother of Mary…' Uncle David whispered. 'So I wasn't imagining it before.'

Alice Cullen was leaning out the window, and I could just make out Dr. Cullen next to her.

'Hey Angela!' Alice called to me. 'Go back into the shop and get some whipped cream before Lucy closes. You'll need it for your Aunt Ashley.' Then she waved and someone in the front drove off.

Astonished, I blinked, before taking Alice's word for it and buying some cream.

Two minutes later I was leaving the Dairy for the fourth time in twelve hours.

I walked home a little bewildered. Once I got back in the front door I gave the ingredients to Uncle David to make Aunt Ashley's meal. Than I flopped onto the sofa and flicked on the television. I listened to the all night news for a while, before Caroline Hall announced a High Speed Chase near Seattle. I gaped, uncomprehending, at the screen.

'…please call the number at the bottom of the screen. That's all for now folks, but coverage on our major highlight is sure to come soon. Now, join us after the break for an interview with Alan Greenman on the economic downturn.'

I blinked, astounded, and subconsciously reached for the phone…

**Thanks to anyone who bothered to read this junk, interesting stuff will come next chapter, promise. (Is it just me, or am I leaving heaps of cliffhangers.? And have I changed POVs too much?) Anyway, review, please.**

(: **SmileyfaceofEvil **:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, randomness all around. Congratulations if you've read this far into my bizarre fanfic. I have no idea if there are hedgehogs in America, but enjoy anyway.**

**Just FYI (for your information,) I want this story to be 22 chapter. Don't know why, but I've always wanted a 22 chapter story… Please review!!!**

**:) SmileyfaceofEvil (:**

Bella's POV

'Crap.' I muttered.

'Shoot.' Emmett hissed angrily, there was no way we would make it to Seattle in this car. Not with no fuel, anyway. Then, to top it all off the car rolled a final metre and squashed a hedgehog.

Emmett leaped out of the car and flung the road kill off into the distance, so only a bit of animal blood remained. Frustrated, he flung the car down a slope on the side of the road. Then he gathered up all the luggage from the boot. Then he glanced at me. 'Bella… I can't carry you and the luggage.'

I glanced anxiously at Jasper, but by now even I could hear the police cars' sirens.

'There is no time.' He hissed at me, before taking a final breath and picking me up, bridal style. He shot off into the woods, followed seconds later by Emmett.

Then, Emmett somehow managed to drop a suitcase with out realising.

'Emmett!' I screamed. He turned back to grab the last case.

Jasper shifted my weight so I was looking back over his shoulder, and then began to whisper a long, detailed explanation about where we were going. I smiled sleepily once, as he finished, and drooped, tired beyond belief.

---------------------

Alice POV

'Okay,' I said, as I struggled against my laughter. 'We have to leave now.'

Esme yanked me off the floor, where I had been rolling round in hysterics, and I helped Rosalie up. I didn't really need to help her up, us being vampires and all, but I wanted to get my families attention.

'Edward, you're driving,' Esme said. 'Rosalie and Alice in the back, Carlisle in the middle, and me in the front.

We all ran for the car, excited to be finally leaving. As we were doing up our seatbelts (out of habit, not safety,) Edward pulled out of the garage, at two hundred miles per hour.

A short time later we pulled up outside the Dairy. Angela Weber was emerging with what appeared to be spray cheese and caramel…

As I saw this I was struck by a vision. It involved a lot of running about trying to find whipped cream, casually I lent out the window.

'Hey, Angela!' I called, to her surprise. 'Go back into the shop and get some whipped cream before Lucy closes. You'll need it for your Aunt Ashley.'

She stared at me, and then at the car. Then she blinked, shook her head, and went back into the shop.

As we drove off Edward chuckled from the front.

'What is it, Edward?' Rosalie asked.

'Angela saw Emmett and Jasper drive off a few hours ago; she thought she was imagining things. Now she's seen us to, and she's questioning our family's sanity.'

I smirked, just to be hit by a second vision a couple of seconds later. Jasper was carrying Bella… running at vampire speed, and his eyes were coal black. I watched on, horrified. She screamed Emmett's name, but I couldn't see Emmett in my vision. Then Jasper leant close to her, as if to whisper in her ear, but I was sure he wasn't. I studied the sky in background, hoping that the images would go away, but I had to observe, it wasn't optional. Eventually Jasper straightened up. Bella smiled, one last sleepy smile. Then slumped.

As I slowly came back to the real world I glanced out the window, to my horror the sky was the exact same colour as the imaginary one I had been studying. My vision was coming true; a nightmare was springing to life.

I sank back against the soft leather seat, the images replaying in my mind, and screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

---------------------

EPOV

I finished describing Angela's thoughts and pressed my foot on the accelerator. We continued down the road, and for someone who can go practically at the speed of light it was antagonizingly slowly. Suddenly, Alice screamed. It took a lot for Alice to scream, so I was worried. Quickly I tuned into her mind, and gasped in horror at the images. Bella… my Bella… dead.

'Oh my God…' I whispered. 'No!'

---------------------

Charlie POV

I finished giving the information about the Cullens through the radio, and was just about to put it down when a new Julie Lang reported in again.

'Officers… Oh my God…' She paused, and took a series of deep breathes. 'Okay, this is Julie Lang… again. I have now caught up to the criminals… Oh, God… it's a crash site. The car appears to have rolled down a steep slope and crashed into two trees, resulting in twisting it out of shape. There is no sign of bodies, but survivors are likely to have fatal injuries if not treated immediately. A small pool of blood has been found on the road (**the hedgehog!**) and a search of the surrounding woods is being organised.

'Due to the information he has provided, and obvious knowledge of the Cullens and victim, his daughter, would Chief Swan of Folks please come to Seattle where the search party is gathering. This is Officer Julie Lang. Over.'

I sucked in a deep breath, stood up and stomped over to the cruiser. Then I pounded the dashboard. _Fatal injuries…pool of blood…car crash._

I was going to _kill_ those Cullen Boys.

---------------------

BPOV

I opened my eyes to see Emmett carrying me. My scent must have got to much for Jasper, so now I was with Emmett. Joy.

'Ah, Bells, you're awake.' Emmett said, sounding relieved. 'You were out for a few minutes. Is all you humans do sleep?'

'No, Emmett, I'm just tired. Where are we?'

'We, my dear Bella, are at Seattle airport. And you, my dear Bella, are covered in mud and wearing a nightgown. Happy?'

'Ugh,' I groaned. 'Put me down and let me wallow in my self pity.'

He chuckled at set me down on the tarmac. 'Look!' he said, pointing to a aeroplane. 'That's our private jet… well, one of them.'

I stared. 'Come on, Bella.' Emmett whined. 'Jasper's already on board, and the pilot is ready to go!'

I sighed, and let Emmett scoop me up and run towards the plane.

As he let dropped me in the cabin I gaped. I stared to my right, this plane was the lap of luxury, right out of a movie. Then I turned to my right and screamed. Because Jasper, who was reclining on one of the chairs with a blood red cocktail had crimson eyes…

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!**** Hehehe. Promise you'll love the ending!!! Or not… maybe. **

---------------------

JPOV

Bella stared in awe at the interior of the plane, I sat there smirking. Then she turned, saw me and screamed.

Huh? What? I looked at my cocktail, and my reflection showed in the glass. I had blood red eyes. Oh, right.

'Relax, Bella.' I soothed, sending a wave of calm towards her. 'I didn't kill anyone, I swear.'

'B-but…' she stammered.

'Bella,' Emmett said, laughing. 'Carlisle's a doctor, so he has access to blood banks. He keeps the planes stocked with a supply of blood, and the air hostess just thinks it's a cocktail. Don't throw a fit.'

'Ah. Sorry, Jasper. My bad.' She said, before seeing her reflection in the plane window.

Emmett, following her gaze smirked. 'Gosh, Isabella. Go get your self cleaned up immediately.

She glared at him for a moment, before looking at me.

'Bathrooms that way.' I said, pointing. 'Your suitcase is in there.'

---------------------

EM POV

Bella had just disappeared down the corridor to the bathroom when the television came to life. Well, I call it a television; I'm not exactly sure what it is. It allows us to communicate with the other team, kinda like a webcam… Anyway, the one in the main cabin turned on, and Alice's tiny frame appeared on the screen. In the background was the car. She was shaking slightly.

She looked at Jasper, and noticing his red eyes flinched. 'So it's true…' she whispered.

Then she glanced my way, and folded her arms. She screamed, 'HOW COULD YOU?'

'How could we what?' I said, evenly. 'What's wrong, Alice?'

'You know perfectly well what's wrong, Emmett. I don't see how you two can take this so calmly.'

'Take what so calmly?' Jasper asked, exasperated. 'What have we done?'

She drew in a deep breath. 'Bella's death. How can you be so… so happy? And so relaxed.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa.' Jasper said. 'Bella's dead? Since when?'

'Since today, Jazz.' She sighed, and put her head in her hands, her anger boiling up. 'And _you _should _know_, Jasper.' She hissed, pointing an accusing finger at him. 'Because Jasper, _you killed her._'

Jasper and I exchanged looks.

'Whaaat?' Jasper whispered to me. 'Unless me pointing to the bathroom somehow made her kill herself I don't understand.'

I snickered a little at how ridiculous he sounded, before deciding to play the part of a good, supportive brother. 'I don't get it either,' I said, confused. 'You've been so good, you didn't try to eat her once.'

He raised an eyebrow at me. 'Yeah… thanks…'

Alice, dry sobbing had been unaware of our exchange. But she glanced up when she heard me say her name.

'Alice?_ Alice?_ What, er, led you to believe Bella had… passed away?'

She flinched, and looked at Jasper. 'I had this… vision. Jasper was running through the woods. He was carrying Bella. She screamed for Emmett… to help her, I think. But Jasper, you leaned down. As if to whisper in her ear, or even kiss her. And once you straightened up again… well, she wilted.'

Jasper looked at Alice. 'I swear Alice, I was just whispering in her ear. She not dead. I swear I didn't kiss her, either.' He grinned.

She frowned, and opened her mouth, but at the perfect moment Bella interrupted.

'Jas-per? There's no shampoo in here? Can you drop it outside the door? Thanks.'

Despite everything, or perhaps because of everything, I started to laugh. A booming laugh that echoed. Jasper chuckled, and Alice giggled a little.

'Okay,' she smiled. 'I believe you now. Look, can you-'

But she stopped and turned around. 'What, Esme?' she called, to someone we couldn't see. Whatever the reply was made Alice step back. When she turned back to us her eyes were wide and scared.

'Alice, doll. What is it? Honey?' Jasper asked, panicked.

'It's Edward. He's gone to Volterra.'


	5. Chapter 5

**This is just a filler chapter. Not really necessary to read. You can read a summary of it in the next chapter, but if you do read it, reviews would be appreciated…**

:) **SmileyfaceofEvil **(:

JPOV

We froze. 'Crap.' Emmett mumbled. 'Our suicidal little brother.'

'Jasper? Emmett?' Bella called. 'Do you have the shampoo?'

'Yeah…' I yelled back, absently, and then I grabbed some hair product from the travel pack in the medical cupboard and deposited it outside the bathroom.

'Oh God.' Emmett sighed. 'Well, Alice, we'll go to Volterra, and you keep making progress to Seattle. If we make it, we'll send Edward onto the first plane to Seattle. If not… tell Rosalie… tell Rosalie… that I love her.'

'Yes…' I murmured. 'Will the plan work, Alice?'

'I… I don't know.' My wife's lovely face was anxious, and a little hurt. 'It's like last time… he keeps changing his mind. I love you Jasper.'

'I love you too, Alice.'

'Good Luck.' She whispered. 'Goodbye.'

Then she turned off the communicator. I turned to face Emmett.

'This is bloody typical.'

---------------------

APOV

'Jas-per? There's no shampoo in here? Can you drop it outside the door? Thanks.'

That was definitely Bella. And now I think about it, Jasper hadn't really looked like he was killing her. I had been jumping to conclusions.

But the fact that she was worried over her _hair? _That just seemed so irrelevant now. Even to me, Alice Cullen, that everyone was worried she was dead, and she was worried about her hair was a bit silly.

I heard Emmett laugh his crazy, unique laugh. It was infectious, Jasper began to chuckle and even I giggled. We needed a laugh though, I'm sure we would have all laughed at anything.

'Okay,' I smiled. 'I believe you now. Look, can you-'

But right at that moment I heard Esme call my name, interrupting me.

'What, Esme?' I yelled, spinning around to see my adoptive mother.

'Edward…' She shut her eyes. When she next spoke, it was in a jumble even my super hearing couldn't figure out. Only a few words were I able to identify: 'Volterra… Volturi… Bella… Suicide.'

I subconsciously stepped back, my mind reeling in shock. 'No…' I whispered, too quiet even for me to hear. Taking a deep, unneeded breath I looked back too my non suicidal brother, and my husband.

They looked at me, expectant, concerned. I could see Jasper's lips frame my name; he hesitated, before speaking in a rush. ''Alice, doll. What is it? Honey?'

'It's Edward. He's gone to Volterra.' I replied, my voice thick with emotion. Terror, panic, and hurt tore through me. It would be worse for Bella, I knew that, and it would be the second time, too. I looked at two of my siblings as my words registered.

At first they froze. Their faces to a human would have been blank, but I knew them too well. First they just stared in shock, in disbelief. Then in belief. Traces of other emotions appeared; anger, hurt, frustration, and then a touch of understanding. Then on my Jasper's face, a look of such guilt, it nearly broke my heart. I sniffed sadly.

Slowly they relaxed their rigid positions, and became able to speak again.

'Crap,' Emmett mumbled. 'Our suicidal little brother.'

All of this had taken little more then twenty seconds, not very long, but enough to twist things out of perspective. And in this time Bella had been forgotten.

'Jasper? Emmett?' She yelled from the bathroom. 'Do you have the shampoo?'

Jasper absently replied, and moving at vampire speed he grabbed some and left it outside the bathroom door.

'Oh God.' Emmett sighed. 'Well, Alice, we'll go to Volterra, and you keep making progress to Seattle. If we make it, we'll send Edward onto the first plane to Seattle. If not… tell Rosalie…' He hesitated, thinking. 'Tell Rosalie…' He trailed off again, before deciding on the most simple of ways to say goodbye. '… that I love her.'

'Yes…' Jazzy murmured sadly. 'Will the plan work, Alice?'

I scanned the future frantically, searching for signs that my beloved husband, sister and brothers would survive. It was the same with any other time though, Edward knew how my abilities worked, and he really didn't know how he wanted to die. All I got form his future was flickers, and some hideous pictures, in which half my family were dead.

'I… I don't know.' I said, my face and tone betraying my emotions. I had hoped that they would have been hidden from my empathy husband, over electronical communications, but no luck. I was too worried to care though. 'It's like last time… he keeps changing his mind. I love you Jasper.' It was my way of saying goodbye. He knew that, if the worst happened, he knew I loved him.

'I love you too, Alice.' He whispered back to me. Words from years passed flowed back to me. _I'll love you for eternity, Alice. Now and forever. Always._

'Good Luck.' I whispered back, in reply to the spoken words. 'Goodbye.'

I shared one last, loving look with Jasper and turned off the communications device.

I took a deep breath, and raced over to where the rest of my family were gathering.

Rosalie was walking slowly towards Esme and Carlisle.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed at me. "Truly sorry. Edward was too fast."

I understood. Edward was the fastest runner, there was no way Rosalie could have caught up to him and explained. I nodded sorrowfully at her, as we drew closer. I bit my lip as, together, we turned to face Carlisle and our mother, Esme.

Carlisle's face was grim. He knew what fate most likely awaited most of his children. Out of five, possibly six, kids all he would have left were too grieving daughters. The rest slaughtered for stupidity, for endangering the secret of our existence too the humans.

Esme was the one who showed this the most, sobbing great, tearless sobs into her hands. 'Not again…' She wailed as we approached. 'He promised, he _promised,_ never, ever, to put me, to put us through that awful waiting again.'

'Shh, shh, Esme.' Carlisle soothed. 'It'll turn out all right, hush.'

But there was no comfort to be taken from his words. How could there be? We all knew the horrid truth; they were all going to their deaths. Maybe someone would get out alive, maybe two. Maybe Demetri wouldn't track them. But that was the best we could hope for.

We all stood in silence, each of us thinking along similar lines. 'I wish the Volturi won't care, send them all back and not track them. Release them to go free. But although that could not happen, we all hoped for it.

Hope is a wonderful thing, because it lets you comfort yourself, just that little bit longer.

Hope is a terrible thing, because when everything does turn for the worst it hurts just that much more.

'Come on,' I said. 'We've got to head for Seattle. After all, we still have hope.'

**Thanks for reading this… stuff. Next chapter soon. And it'll be far more exciting. Actually, chapter after next will be far more exciting, but hey. Enjoy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**As anyone reading this may have noticed, my writing isn't perfect. Anyone interested in beta reading, please let me know.**

**Smileyfaceofevil**

BPOV

I emerged from the shower and dressed hastily, throwing on jeans and a pink t-shirt, and after my 'human minute', went to join my future brothers in law. They sat in the same chairs, idly chatting, but the moment I saw their faces, I knew something was wrong.

'Hey, guys.' I said, hoping to sound unconcerned as I slid into my seat. 'What's up?'

'Nothing much,' Jasper replied. 'I just have to talk to the pilot for a second. Alice is onto us, we're changing course. It's perfectly normal in this game, Bella.'

Emmett seemed lost in his thoughts, so I took the chance to look around the cabin. It was large for such a small plane, maybe the size of an average classroom. It had a screen, presumably a television, and eight seats. The seats were recliners; they could spin around or be adjusted to stay in one spot.

Down the back of the cabin was a door, which led to a small corridor, with two doors branching off. One was the bathroom door and the other Alice, Rosalie and Esme's wardrobe.

Next to the TV screen was another door. Jasper had just gone through it, so I assumed it led to the cockpit.

The plane shuddered, probably because of turbulence, and I nearly fell over. I made my way to the seat closest to Emmett and Jasper's seats and sat down.

Jasper came back a couple of seconds later, and resumed the conversation. After a couple of minutes of talking about cars, I couldn't take it anymore.

'So…' I said, interrupting what Emmett was going to say. 'Why did we change destinations again?'

'I told you,' Jasper said, rushing a bit. 'Alice caught onto us with her visions.'

Then, ignoring me, he continued talking about Ferraris. Something was definitely up… something about that subject.

'But where are we going?' I asked, determined to figure out what was wrong. 'Come on, guys, there's something you aren't telling me.'

Jasper sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. Emmett sat up straight and stared at the wall.

'Tell me.' I insisted, a bit angry. 'What aren't you saying?'

'Bella,' Jasper said, looking me straight in the eye. 'We've changed courses for Italy. We're going to Volterra.'

I blinked, uncomprehending.

'What?' I gasped, finally coming to my senses. 'Italy? Volterra? Are you sure? Are you mad?'

'Italy.' Emmett confirmed. 'I'm sorry, but we have to. And we have some explaining to do.

Then he and Jasper launched into an explanation, starting from when I arrived on the plane and finishing at the present moment. There were lots of interruptions, and I'm sure bits got edited out, but I got the gist of the story.

'Oh, God.' I muttered as they finished. 'This is my fault.'

'How?' Jasper reassured me. 'You did nothing. It's nobody's fault, except maybe Edward's. Look, we have to stop him, but we understand if you don't want to come, a human is less likely to survive then a vampire. Especially one promised to the Volturi.'

I nodded. 'Yes, I understand the risks, but I'm coming. I have to come. I couldn't stand just sitting around waiting.'

Emmett sighed. Jasper bit his lip. 'Very well,' he said. 'But it's unlikely all of us will live, Bella. In any case, you must make a phone call to your father. Tell him your okay for now, and say goodbye.'

I looked at the floor. How many times had I faced death? Many. But even when I was face to face with my possible killer it had never seemed so real, as it did now.

I wiped my eyes as they pooled with tears, and reached for the phone that seemed to magically appear in Jasper's hand.

With a sniff I punched in a collection of numbers and used the time it took my father to answer to pull my self together.

'Hello?' My father's gruff voice echoed down the line. 'This is Charlie Swan. Who's there?'

'Bella,' I said meekly, surprised at his angry tone.

'Bella.' He repeated. 'Bella, Bella, Bella. Oh, thank God. I was so worried, where are you, Bells?'

'I'm…' I trailed off, unsure. 'I don't know, Dad. But I'm okay. I'm not hurt.'

'Bella, who's with you?'

'Jasper and Emmett.' I answered immediately, and then cursed myself for getting them in possible trouble. I remembered the pilot and added: 'And some other person I don't know the name of.'

'Okay, Bella. What type of phone are you using? Whose is it?'

'Jasper's,' I replied. 'It's some kind of cell phone.'

'Is it traceable? I have police equipment.' He said, sounding almost hysterical.

'No, Dad. I don't think so. It looks incredibly expensive.' Like a million dollars or something. I think my answer was right. I doubted the Cullens would by a traceable phone.

He cursed down the phone.

'Dad, I'm okay, really. They haven't hurt me.' I tried to reassure him.

'Can you get away?'

'No.' I answered.

'Come on, Bells. Work with me. What are your obstacles?'

'I have both of them in the same room, and I'm thousands of feet above sea level, in an aeroplane.'

'Who is the third person?'

'Just the pilot, Dad.'

There was a silence as I worked up the courage to say goodbye, but Charlie spoke long before I was ready.

'Are you sure you're okay? They haven't hurt you at all?'

'No, Dad. Why do you keep asking?'

'Steve said something about when he pulled you over…'

'Oh,' I said, giggling. 'No, no. It was just one of Emmett and Jasper's tricks; they didn't have time to get pulled over.'

I heard a sigh of relief. 'Okay, Bella. Do you know where you're going?'

'No.' I said, I didn't want the police interfering with our rescue operation.

'No clues?'

'They said something about Germany, Dad.' I whispered, hoping to lead him off course. It'll turn out okay.'

'But if it doesn't…' He said his voice thick with two emotions, guilt and fear.

'If it doesn't turn out okay, then Dad, know this. I enjoyed staying with you, it was the best two years. I don't want to die, but if I do, I don't blame anyone, not you, not Mum, not even Edward. And you are the best Father ever Dad, I love you.'

There was a short, embarrassed silence on the other end before Charlie whispered one short, heartbroken whisper.

'Yeah, Bells. You're the best daughter. I love you too.'

Then, with a heavy heart and a one tear sliding down my cheek I hung up, and curled into a ball.

-------------------------

Jessica POV

I giggled and popped the strawberry into my mouth.

'Yes, yes. Of course Ben can come.' I said into the phone. 'All the other girls are bringing a boy, you don't want to b left out, do you?'

Angela hesitated before answering. 'Yeah, okay Jessica. Are you sure we're allowed a sleepover at your house? It's after midnight. In fact, it's two in the morning.'

'Of course we are.' I lied smoothly. 'My parents are out tonight and I've been begging for one for ages. They told me to have it now so that they don't have to be around. It'll be fun. Besides, we're all leaving for College soon; we should have parties when we can.'

Angela took a bit of convincing, but soon everyone would be coming. Angela, Ben, Tyler, Lauren and Mike… _Mike_. It was perfect. Bella hadn't answered the phone, so it was going to be great.

Twenty Minutes Later

'No!' Lauren hissed. 'No, it just got to my favourite bit!'

'Huh. Weird.' My voice seemed eerily loud; we were watching a horror movie. 'Angela? Eric? Do you know what's wrong?'

'Yeah…' Angela said from by the TV. 'It's not the disc; your DVD player is busted. Sorry, Jess, but I don't think we can watch anything now.'

'Damn.' I said, put out. 'Well, just switch it back to normal TV; see if theirs a decent soap opera on, would you?'

'Yes, Jessica.' She whispered. I couldn't see anyone; we had turned the lights out to make the movie creepier. I was getting a little frightened in the silence, and therefore was glad when the TV flickered to life, even though I couldn't see much in the grainy resolution, but the room was lit up now, and I could see the others. It was a second before the sound came through.

'The case of the kidnapped Forks High Graduate Isa-'

Angela had changed the channel from the all night news, looking for something more sleepover appropriate, but I was curious. We had all just graduated from Forks High, so it could be someone I knew. Lauren obviously had the same idea, because she spoke what I was thinking.

'Wait! Angela, go back to the news.'

She obeyed, and all of us at the sleepover peered at the screen.

'Isabella Swan, eighteen, and better known as Bella to her friends, was snatched from her boyfriends home at around seven in the evening. The kidnapers are her boyfriend's adoptive brothers, Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen. She was last seen in a car travelling up to three hundred mils per hour towards Seattle.

'The car itself was found in a mangled wreck along the highway, and the passengers missing.

'A call to her father, Chief Swan, came through form an untraceable cell phone. She's in a private aeroplane, one of three hundred and twelve belonging to the Cullen family. Apparently she is okay, and so far hasn't been harmed but she doesn't know if she'll survive. According to her father the main thing she said in that conversation was that they hadn't hurt her, she couldn't get away, and that she loved her parents. We think the reason she was allowed the phone call was to say goodbye.

'Isabella said that the plane was probably going to land in Germany, and the airports are being secured in case she does land there.

'After the break is a live interview with her father, Charlie Swan and her mother, Renee. Stay tuned. This is Caroline Hall with the All Night News.'

Angela turned off the TV and turned to face us. 'Oh my God.' She whispered.

'Bella.' Lauren said, shocked. 'Emmett and Jasper kidnapped _Bella.'_

'Yes, Lauren.' Ben said, speaking for the firs time in ten minutes. 'Bella.'

'I hope they do kill her.' Lauren said nastily.

'Lauren!' I snapped, shocked. 'Argh! I can't take it! Just go home, the lot of you, go!'

They all blinked. 'Bye, Jess.' Mike mumbled. 'Thanks for having us over.'

There was a chorus of 'yeahs,' and byes,' and then the trooped out the door, leaving me sitting on the sofa, shocked.'

**-------------------------**

**The real adventure will start once they get Edward back. And the adventure will start only with those who survive Volterra.**

**Mwahahaha!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

After a couple of minutes I became aware that I was no longer crying, or even remotely upset. All I could feel of my emotions was a strange nagging feeling that they were missing. As the feeling faded I realised that the reason for the numbness, so like the one I had during Edward's absence, was because of the ice-cold hand resting on my shoulder, through which flowed Jasper's gift.

Slowly I uncurled from my rigid position and mumbled my apologies to Jasper.

'Sorry, Jasper… I don't know what happened. Thanks, though.'

'It's okay, Bella. I don't remember much of my parents, but saying goodbye to them before I joined the army… I remember that was hard.' He gave me an encouraging grin, I managed a weak smile in return, but I was confused by the way everything was happening. I needed a couple of hours of silence, to work things out.

Right at that moment, my stomach rumbled, and I became acutely aware of how loud it was in the silence of the aeroplane.

Emmett snickered. 'Sorry, little sis, but we have no food for humans on this plane.'

I groaned, and stood up. 'I need a couple of minutes to think,' I announced. 'I'll be in the wardrobe.'

My brothers nodded, and Emmett spoke. 'Yeah, okay. We need to think of a plan. I wish Alice could help us out a bit more.'

'Don't you start on my wife,' Jasper snapped. 'She's doing all she can and it's not easy. Leave her alone.'

I left them to their bickering and disappeared into the wardrobe. It was miniature compared to the ones at the Cullen's, but at least twenty times the size of my meagre collection at home. As I delved further into the racks of garments I tried to look for a quiet place to sit, to no luck; and as I emerged from the maze of fur coats I felt like Lucy Pevensie, because my face did in fact brush against a tree.

Admittedly, it was false, in a pot and covered in dust rather then snow, but it was weird all the same. I had come to an area with two chairs, three changing rooms, and a counter. I blinked, but unless I was hallucinating I was in fact staring at a designer clothes shop setup.

Shaking my head at the waste of it all, I gingerly sat on one of the two antique chairs. I leaned back closed my eyes and went through all the events of the day, trying to make sense of them. After half an hour of this I drifted into sleep; and twenty minutes after that I woke up, half way across the 'room,' sprawled on the floor.

-----------------

EPOV

I stood outside the gates to Volterra, wondering what to do. I thought of waiting, after all last time I was here Bella had been alive… but that time the information changed hands too many times. This time, I had got the thoughts, and the vision, straight out of Alice's mind. There was no doubt, my angel had died.

I took a deep breath and began my journey to the grave. I had lost my soul and life to vampirism, now I was going to lose my existence to true death. It didn't matter anymore, Bella was dead. Nothing mattered anymore, Bella was not here.

_I'm sorry Esme, _I thought, silently saying my goodbyes. _I'm sorry Carlisle. I'm sorry Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie. I'm coming Bella, I'll join you soon._

-----------------

EMPOV

After we had decided on the best course of action Jasper and I lapsed into comfortable silence, each of us thinking about what would happen if, or when, we died.

I stared into space, thinking of my family. I was hurt that Edward considered putting us all in danger so he could die acceptable behaviour. Almost as though he thought his existence, even the ending of it, was more important than ours. But, if Rosalie was the one assumed dead, I knew I would have done the same.

I was just opening my mouth to talk to Jasper when a shrill shriek echoed from the wardrobe, and a crashing sound. The plane had hit turbulence, and Bella had obviously not been prepared.

'Bella?' I yelled, worried. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes…' she called back. 'I think so.'

'Good. Come back through here, we're landing soon, Bella, and the turbulence will only get worse.'

'Uh, huh. Coming, Emmett.'

Two minutes later she appeared at the doorway, looking a little shocked.

'It's like a forest; you need a map to get out of there.' She whispered.

'I know,' Jasper nodded from beside me. 'Now sit down, Bella, we're going to land in a minute.'

She staggered over to her seat and plonked herself down. As she did up her seat belt a voice, for the first time that flight, came over the intercom.

'Cullen Party, we are now coming in to land at a private Volterra airstrip. Please return to your seats, fasten your seatbelts and make sure your seat backs are upright. Thank you for flying with us today.'

I snickered at the adjusted landing announcement, and ignored the safety instructions.

Instead, after checking on Bella, I proceeded to inform her on our plan.

-----------------

APOV

We sat at Seattle Airport, if we were humans we would have been on the verge of tears, instead we just sat their, lifeless. Well, we were always lifeless I guess… so more like statues.

'I wish Jasper was here.' I whispered sadly.

'I wish he was here, too.' Rosalie told me, this confused me.

'What? Why? Don't you want Emmett to be here, safe, happy...?'

'Yes, silly. Emmett is my first priority.' She said with a weak grin. 'Just Jasper always calms people down. I'm all jittery. Oh, Alice. How I wish they were all here.'

'I know, I know.' I soothed. 'It'll be okay.'

'Alice?'

'Mmm?'

'Will they be okay?'

'I don't know, Rose, I really don't.' I replied, impatient, but glad of the distraction.

'Yes, I'm sorry Alice, I don't mean to bug you… thanks, though, for not snapping. I must be annoying.'

'No, your welcome, anytime, its okay, Rosalie…' I was going to say more, but Carlisle silenced me with a glare. Esme was an emotional wreck, silent but somehow worse then Rosalie constant questioning. She had her head in her hands, and was dry sobbing. Carlisle had his arm around her.

The television hanging of the wall at the airport was showing the all night news.

As the ads finished the lady, Caroline, began to talk.

'Now, as promised the interview with Charlie Swan and Renee. Live, from Seattle Studios. So, Renee, how do you feel about the case of your kidnapped daughter, Isabella?'

'Well, I… I feel terrible of course.' Renee murmured, wiping her red-rimmed eyes.

'I was shocked to hear it was her boyfriends brothers… they seemed such a nice family.'

Carlisle grimaced at the news show and motioned to us to move elsewhere. Esme didn't want to hear this.

-----------------

BPOV

As the plane rolled to a stop I undid my seatbelt and all of us stood up simultaneously. Admittedly I fell down again straight after, which rather ruined the picture, but it was kind of cool. All of us standing up together, to exit the private jet on our top secret rescue mission.

As Emmett caught me, set me upright and snickered a second voice came over the radio. 'This is your Co-pilot Mathew Simms, thank you for flying in this jet. We have now landed and it is safe for you to exit the aircraft. Have an enjoyable stay at Volterra, Italy, and fly home with us on the private Cullen Jets.'

'Yada, yada yah,' Emmett sneered; but he didn't seem as laid back a before, the situation was catching up with him. He wasn't in a joking mood anymore.

We clambered down the stairs onto the airstrip, but as we stepped onto the tarmac Jasper hesitated, a frown on his face.

-----------------

APOV

As Carlisle was pointing us towards another row of seats I zoned out, I knew I was wearing what Jasper affectionately called my 'vision face,' but soon I was too lost in the snippet of the future to care. And as I surfaced from the vision I began to scream.

'NO, NO, NO!'

-----------------

BellaPOV

'Jasper?' I asked. 'Jasper, is something wrong?'

-----------------

RosaliePOV

'Alice?' I called. 'Alice, are you okay?'

-----------------

BellaPOV

'Jasper? Hello? Are you there?'

-----------------

RosaliePOV

'Alice? Hello? Earth to Alice?'

-----------------

BPOV

Jasper finally looked up.

'It's nothing.' He muttered. 'I just have this… feeling. This instinct telling me to stay in the plane. It's probably just me picking up unsettled feeling of people who live around the Volturi. It happens sometimes. Usually when Alice is around though…

I gave him a concerned look.

-----------------

APOV

I took off, running at vampire sped for the car. I had to get a message through, I had to. I couldn't let them go to Volterra. They had to go home, I couldn't lose them for a worthless cause; a lost cause. I had to get them home… I just had to. There was no point trying to get Edward back now.

'NOOOO!' I screamed again, I wouldn't make it in time. I skidded around a corner; I had to get that message through. I had to try!

-----------------

BPOV

Jasper turned around, facing the plane again. He put his foot back on the step.

'Jasper?' Emmett asked. 'Dude, look. We're on a mission.'

'Yeah,' he said absently. 'I just have this instinct… the plane… the communicator.'

-----------------

APOV

The car was in sight. Maybe I could get there in time. I had to get there in time. I couldn't let my vision come true.

-----------------

BPOV

Emmett's face softened. 'Look, man. If you don't want to come, go back onto the plane and go home to Alice. Its okay, Jasper, we'll forgive you. But every moment we stand here is wasted; every second Edward comes closer to death.'

I shuddered at that thought, at the truth of the statement.

'No, no.' Jasper said. 'I'm coming. It's just… yeah. Forget it. Let's go.'

-----------------

APOV

'Come on, come on, come on.' I whispered urgently, connecting the cables to set the communicator up. 'Please, please, please…. Come on, come on, COME ON!'

I breathed I sigh of relief as the device flickered to life; and then screamed in a mixture of horror, annoyance, frustration and grief. Because they had left the plane. I only got to speak to a display of an empty room. I was too late.

They had gone into Volterra…

They had all gone…..

To their deaths.

-----------------

**MWAHAHA!!  
**

**Okay, sorry if this chapter was confusing, what with all the changes of view and everything, but it was the best I could do. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Next chapter soon.**

**:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here is the chapter. It's kind of slow updates, but it's here. To those who hated the old cliffy… ha ha ha. This one will be even worse. But don't let me put you off my story. Let's begin.**

Bella's POV

As I stared at Volterra a familiar feeling of dread bubbled up inside me. I shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Emmett.

'Well, get moving.' Emmett said, 'In order to rescue your beloved we have to actually get inside Volterra.'

I nodded and took a step forwards, but I was moving sluggishly, far to slowly. Emmett sighed and picked me up. 'Come on, Bells. We have to steal a getaway car, bribe the guards, get Edward, and escape… The Volturi.'

I giggled slightly hysterically. 'We sound like real criminals.'

'Mmm,' Jasper replied. I instantly lost my feeling of happiness, and became weary; I studied Jasper, wondering what was wrong.

'Let's _go_.' Emmett said, frustrated, before he took of at vampire speed. I was barely jostled at all but I still felt a little freaked as we reached an area with suitable cars to 'borrow'. I scanned them, still in Emmett's arms.

'That one,' I said, pointing to a Lexus.

'Why?' Emmett asked. 'It's good, but nothing special.'

'Because if you're going to bribe the guards, we need a car special enough that they won't think the money is fake, but not too noticeable to everyone else.' I explained.

'Oh.' Emmett said. 'Good thinking… for a human girl.'

'Excuse me?' I snapped.

'You're excused, Bella.' He replied with a cheerful grin. 'Now, Bella, you hop in the back, and I'll drive. Jasper can be in the passenger seat, again.'

'Em, we have to get the car unlocked and running first.'

'Done, courtesy of Jasper. We're on a rescue mission Bella. Do you really think we would have let three minutes go to waste?'

'No…' I said, feeling more then a little stupid. Skipping meals did wonders on lowering your IQ.

Emmett smirked at me. 'Silly little human.' And before I could object he dumped me on the pavement next to the car and I clambered in. I really had to stop paying attention to insults and focus on rescuing Edward.

At the thought of Edward I shut my eyes, trying to stop the tears welling up from spilling onto my cheeks. Of course, this would not fool Jasper, who kindly let waves of calm and peace flow in my direction.

But the peace was getting to much, all I could hear of Emmett's conversation with various guards were garbled words. I began to drift off.

Jasper, realising the tranquillity was sending me to sleep immediately stopped sending me calming emotions, but this let me sink in to a state of panic.

'Argh.' Jasper exclaimed. 'Bella, calm down, you aren't helping anyone if you're like this.' He sent me a minor wave of peace. This helped me to relax without falling asleep.

Suddenly the car swung around a curve, and ignoring the brief feeling of nausea I peered out the tinted windows. We were in Volterra, the car juddering over the cobblestones. The hilltop town was like many others in Tuscany, cobblestone streets, washing lines strung out between tall houses. Fountains in the square and the laughter and talk in many languages, the Italians and the tourists. This was the first time I really got to see it, but I enjoyed it no more then the last time I was here, under amazingly similar circumstances.

The car screeched to a halt in the festival square. I recognised the clock tower. The people were giving us incredulous stares. Muttering and whispering in their native tongues.

I swallowed hard, and jumped in shocked when Emmett hissed.

'Edwards down there, Bella. I can smell him, go, go, go.' He gestured towards a path darkened by the position of the sun.

I felt unease stir in my stomach. 'Aren't you coming, Em?' I asked hopefully.

'No. Going into the sunlight would be… bad.'

I nodded absently, lost in my thoughts. I was memorising my brother's faces, thinking over my life and all the good times I had had. If this went according to plan, it wouldn't be necessary, but if it was like last time… I would be dead before I could remember the life before this.

'Bella!' Jasper half yelled. 'Get out!'

I jumped, before coming to my senses.

Note to self: if I come out alive, never skip meals. Ever. It does horrors to your brain.

'Yes. Sorry. Goodbye.' I pushed the door open and leapt out. I even remember to undo my seatbelt. Then with a wave I took off running for the dark alley Emmett had pointed to.

I tripped over the uneven stones. Once I fell flat on my face to the general amusement of my observers. But each time I bounced back up, full of grim determination to stop Edward, to save him. I slipped on the wet path next to the fountain and put my hand on the rim of the water feature to stop myself from falling, again.

The distance between me and the alleyway seemed a lot longer then it had from the car. Long enough for me to trip a total of thirty-six times. As I skidded into the mouth of the cave like passage I didn't slow down. Instead I sped up, my heart beating frantically as I turned a corner in the alley. I sprinted another hundred metres before coming to another sharp turn.

I slowed, and then stopped, panting as I leaned against the wall. This part of Volterra was currently abandoned. The walls had slowly leaned towards each other, blocking off any of the fading light. I could no longer see more then a few inches in front of me. I took a cautious step forwards. Around the corner was no better.

'Edward?' I called warily. 'Edward Cullen, are you there?'

I got no reply so I walked three paces in the direction I was facing. I came to another bend in the path. I hesitated as reality caught up to me. I was in a dark alley, there was no light, and I could no longer hear the sound of people in the piazza. Who knew what was around the corner, literally. But if anyone was around there, I had just made my presence know by calling out Edward's name. Of course, in theory, Volterra was the safest place in the world. As long as you didn't get trapped in the Volturi's feeding chamber you probably would live a risk free life. But still… I had had unpleasantly close calls in similar alleys in Port Angeles.

I nearly turned back, there and then. But as I backed away a step or two a tiny voice piped up in my head. _Bella Swan, are you going to let Edward die? Are you going to just turn away? Leave your betrothed to die? Live a life of misery, pain and regret because you were too afraid to turn the corner in the safest city in the world?_

I knew I had flushed, my cheeks as red as a Russian doll's. Which was ridiculous of course, because not only was no-one around, but because I was blushing at what an imaginary voice had told me.

At that moment another imaginary voice kicked in. Maybe I was insane. I felt like one of those cartoon characters with the Angel and the Devil telling them what to do. But this time it was heart, and my common sense arguing.

_Isabella Marie Swan! _Common sense yelled in my head. _The Volturi may patrol the streets, but they can't get every person. Turn around, go back to Emmett and Jasper and tell them you're sorry, Edward wasn't there. _

No way. I stuck out my chin defiantly and march forwards. That was the two seconds before I banged into a wall. I staggered backwards, feeling clumsy and useless, then I gingerly stretched a hand out in front of me, and proceeded on my way.

Twenty metres further down the passage I began to feel worried. Had Emmett pointed out the wrong alley? Had I gone down the wrong one? Did it matter? Obviously it was too late to go back now. Even if I did it would be just to be told I had not followed directions, or come back instead of trusting their word.

But that reminded me. Why was I walking? Every moment was so, so precious. I kept my hand outstretched in front of me and began to run, blindly, stumbling every few metres.

After about a minute of desperate sprinting I turned about the eightieth corner. There before me, at my feet, was a small patch of sunlight, and about four metres onwards the end of the alleyway.

But my gaze did not linger long on the scenery, because there was a silhouette against the faint light shining down. It was right at the end of the passage, and hard to see.

I walked forwards one pace, into the light. The figure was wearing the robe of the Volturi. But I was not afraid for long, because I could see familiar bronze hair and pale neck.

I took a deep breath, and inhaled air tinted with his beautiful, rich scent.

'Edward?' I asked joyously. 'Oh, Edward, I was so worried. Thank God you waited before you did anything stupid. I am alive, you know. Oh, Edward, please turn around. I… I need to see your face.'

He inclined his head and obeyed, slowly sweeping in a half circle to face me.

I had not worried about the Volturi cloak, because last time the Volturi had provided him with one to hide his shimmering skin. But now as I greedily studied his incredible face I realised Aro had been right it did suit him.

And as I stared into his eyes I became acutely aware of how he looked thirsty, and how my cheeks were pooling with blood. Some from my fading blush, and yet more from the run to get here. My mind filled with all the memories of the times he had described my scent, it did this because the eyes I stared into were not liquid gold. The eyes, set in a face of a vampire in a Volturi Robe were not even Onyx black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The eyes were a brilliant Ruby Red.

**Well, tell me what you thought and I might update tomorrow. Just to let my faithful readers (all like two of you) know; update will start coming slower as my school term starts.**

**But please review.**

**:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Jeez reviewers and peopled who sent Private Messages. You're all jumping to conclusions… **_**all of you.**_

**New thing: for any of you who have watched/read The Princess Bride see if you can spot the quote in each chapter. (starting from this chapter.)**

**Now read this. **

'Bella…' he hissed. 'Why did you come?'

'Ed-Edward?' I stuttered. I don't think anyone could have foreseen this. Not even Alice.

Edward leaned forwards, into the light. His skin shimmered and his teeth glinted. For the first time in my life I was truly afraid of him. Not even in the meadow when he showed of the abilities of his kind was I this scared.

At that moment a phone rang. Edward froze, looking just as confused as I had.

'Jaspers ringtone…' he mused, and for the first time I filled with hope. Vampires could out pace a human, so there was no point _me _running _away._ But I had not come alone. There was a point in _them_ running _here_.

But his next words made my heart sink. 'So why, Bella, is it coming from your jeans pocket?'

'Huh?' I muttered, distracted by a feeling of disappointment. _I had gone through everything, just for it to end like this. Killed by my Vampire Fiancé. _

'Well answer it,' he said. 'Everyone gets a last phonecall… well, not everyone… but you know what I mean.'

I dug into my jeans pocket and yanked out the phone. After pressing the green button I held it to my ear, wondering who would want to call Jasper.

'Jasper? Bella?' Alice's soft voice came over the phone.

'It's me.' I whispered, my throat dry.

'Bella,' she sighed in relief. 'Don't go into Volterra, please, go ba-' the flow of words suddenly stopped, and an unnatural silence took their place, like when she had a vision in the middle of a conversation.

'BELLA SWAN!' she screeched, causing me to hold the cellphone away from my ringing ears. 'EDWARD! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! DON'T! YOU'LL REGRET IT ONE DAY. I KNOW ALL! STOP!'

'Alice.' He murmured pleasantly. 'I'm so sorry.' And then he reached out and crushed the phone. I let it drop in astonishment. A lone tear trickled down my face as I backed away. I knew it was no use, but human instincts kicked in.

He grinned at me again, not the crooked smile I had come to know and love, but an evil grin; the look James had on his face when he thought he had won.

I looked deep into his crimson eyes, searching for the soul I _knew_ was inside. But I saw nothing. I shifted my weight, putting my left foot behind me, ready to spin and run on a moments notice. It was then he launched himself at me.

In the millisecond before impact I shut my eyes. There was no time to scream. I had been right before, there was no time for flashbacks now.

He was ice cold and hard. I had come to expect that. He slammed into me like a boulder, knocking the wind out of my lungs. I fell backwards, crashing into the cobbled street.

I lay still for a moment, before everything registered. I was not dead, I could still feel and hear. I heard two soft gasps. _Emmett and Jasper._ I thought. _If only they had stepped in earlier._

Another thing I noticed was that the razor sharp teeth that rested on my neck had not broken the fragile skin below them.

I winced as the pain of being thrown against the ground reached my brain, and slowly opened my eyes. Edward was looking down at me, a small smile contorted around his teeth.

My lips framed his name, but he shushed me before I could speak. He did it so quietly I wasn't sure I actually heard it. He moved his weigh onto the cobbles beside me, keeping on hand over where he 'bit' me. Jasper and Emmett seemingly melted from the shadows, one jumping off the wall behind Edward.

'Edward…' Emmett whispered, shocked. 'What have you done?'

'Evening, brothers.' He said, perfectly calmly. 'Oh, don't look at me like that. You know perfectly well what I've done, you were watching, and besides, any fool could have seen it coming. If you objected, you could have emerged from your hiding places before.'

Jasper took a step closer. 'Edward… you hunted in Volterra.' He said weakly.

'Yes, well, the Volturi will not rush. We are in an abandoned section, no one around.'

Those last words made Jasper look suspicious. Emmett walked up to us; he crouched beside me and placed one hand on my arm. 'Bella? Bella I am so sorry.'

'She'll be dead soon.' Edward said, emotionless.

'Will I?' I asked, sitting up. 'That _does_ put a damper on our relationship.'

'Bella?' Emmett gasped. 'B-But…?'

Edward grinned and stood up, pulling me up with him. Then, with exaggerated care he removed his hand from my throat, revealing the fact that I hadn't been bitten in the first place.

Emmett stared for a moment, surprised, before chuckling. Jasper, however looked nonplussed.

'We didn't surprise you, Jasper?'

He shook his head. 'No, you love Bella to much to do that, and though Bella's heartbeat did change patterns, it didn't stop. She kept breathing, though very shallowly, and she kept giving out emotions. Dead, or nearly dead people don't radiate their feelings.'

Emmett fake coughed beside him.

'Except of course the undead,' Jasper added.

I turned to face Edward. 'I must ask, Edward, how did you beat us here? We were on a plane before Alice told us where you where.'

He turned his cool gaze towards me. 'Bella, vampires can both run and swim faster then a plane car travel.'

There was a slight silence before I spoke. 'So you're telling me you ran across America, and swam to Italy?'

'Mmm. It was interesting. I learn that if you built up enough speed you could jump over entire cities.'

I stared at him. 'Okay…'

Emmett chuckled. 'Come on Bella, you date a vampire, are best friends with a werewolf, yet you can't imagine people jumping over cities?'

'No!' I protested. 'I can, it just sounds a little odd.' Then to change the subject I said the question that had really been bugging me. 'So, Edward, how did you acquire a Volturi Robe and… um, red eyes?'

He smirked at me. 'I didn't join, if that's what you're asking.' At my confused expression he added: 'Do you remember the robe I was given last time?'

'Yes,' I replied, thinking back to the last time I was in Italy. 'But Alice bought us both new clothes. You left the grey cloak in Florence… on a rubbish bin.'

'I did,' he agreed. 'But Alice thought it might come in handy for another game. She took it with her and hid it in one of the suitcases I brought at the airport. I found it when I was packing for this trip.'

I giggled. 'That must have come as a surprise.'

'Yes,' he said, stroking my face. 'Esme was helping me pack for some reason. She was the one who found it. She actually screamed. She thought I'd secretly joined and was going to sneak away one day.'

This sent me into fits of laughter.

'And the eyes?' Jasper prompted. 'I got mine because the plane was stocked with human blood rather then animal blood.'

Edward smiled. 'The Volturi let me stay for a while. Aro convinced me to wait a while in case a repeat episode of last time occurred. To pass the time they invited me to dinner…'

We all gasped.

'Aro respects Carlisle, so he did not actually give me human blood. It was quite a clever ploy, actually. He said, seeing as I was a guest I was entitled to my own private feeding chamber. He then took me to one. Inside was just a room, empty of humans. All that was in there was a table, and some contact lenses.'

I smiled at him, and he grinned back.

'Okay; but I what I don't get it why the Volturi haven't showed yet.' Emmett interrupted our little moment.

'Hmm,' Jasper mused.

At that second Edward stiffened.

'What?' the rest of us asked in unison.

'Jane,' Edward hissed.

'What?' I repeated.

'She's here.' He explained.

'Run,' Emmett whispered. 'We have to run!'

Edward leaned forwards and gathered me up in his arms he leapt on to the stone wall and was about to jump down the other side when he turned back.

The words I heard next made me freeze in horror.

'Hello, boys.' Jane said.

**Dun Dun Dun. Did you spot the Princess Bride quote? If you don't know what the Princess Bride is: You need to watch it! **

**Reviews make the chapters come faster…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the slow update! But the chapter is here now. (There is another two princess bride quotes. See if you can spot them. One is quite short (a quote of miracle max's))**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Smileyfaceofevil**

BPOV

'Good_bye_, Jane.' Edward replied. 'We have no time for this. Besides, _we_ broke no rules.'

I saw Emmett and Jasper melt into the shadows.

'Hmm, perhaps not, but it is customary for visiting vampires to visit Aro, Markus and Caius. You know that.'

'Yes, I do. That is why I dropped in earlier. Goodbye, Jane.'

'Edward, you may have visited, so you can go free. I'll let you take the little human with you. But, in return your brothers must visit Aro and the others. No harm shall come to them, I assure you.'

I saw him pause, thinking. On one hand, he had the chance to just walk away, with me safely in his arms. But that would leave his brothers to a possible death sentence. On the other hand he could go down to the Volturi and try to help save his siblings, but hat would put both of us, who would be safe with the other option, in danger. He jumped back down to the ground with me in tow.

'Let Bella go free. I'll come with you.'

'No.' Jane said firmly. 'You are the one that goes free. If you do your little human can go with you. If you don't leave, nor does…what is her name? Bella?'

Edward sighed. 'But she is _human_! She is under no obligation to see the Volturi!'

Jane coughed. Vampires don't cough, so I assume it was fake. 'Actually, Edward, Bella may be human but she knows everything about vampires. You are lucky to be able to walk out of here a second time with her still alive. It is a good offer, I'd consider it.'

Edward's eyes flickered between me and where I assumed Emmett and Jasper waited.

When he spoke his voice was drowned in agony. 'Jane… I have made my decision…'

'Edward!' I injected. 'Let me go to the Volturi. You can still go free.'

'No!' He sounded horrified. 'Of course not. You aren't staying. Never. Besides, I would never leave you alone here.'

'Edward,' I persisted. 'Please.'

'Bella.' He said angrily. 'You don't understand. It's too dangerous, and anyway you being there might change the situation enough to alter the Volturi's decision.'

'For the better.'

'Or the worse,' he countered.

'Edward, are you telling me that you are willing to abandon your brothers for the mere, slim chance of getting out of here alive?'

'It is not mere, it is not slim…' Edward faltered when he saw my expression. 'Bella. I- I well, if there was anyway of getting you three out alive, I would die for it. Bella, I can't let you of down there. I can't lose you again.'

'How-' I broke off, close to tears. Then he leant in and kissed my cheek, at the same time wrapping his arms around me. I was confused until I felt his hands on my back, tapping out a message to his brothers in some secret code.

Before we could continue kissing Jane cleared her throat. 'What is your decision, Edward?' she asked.

'We will leave; Jasper and Emmett will follow you.'

She smiled, a thin, menacing smile. 'Ah, Edward. Carlisle would be… _will _be so disappointed. Only a guilty person would not stand trial. Surely you know that.'

'Stand trial?' Edward repeated. 'I have already been down there, now Jasper and Emmett will go down there. This has nothing to do with being guilty, or innocent. Farewell, Jane.'

She inclined her head. 'Goodbye, Edward; goodbye Bella.'

'Are we going to get out of here alive?' I queried as Edward pulled me down the alley towards the car.

'It would take a miracle.' He muttered in reply. Then he lifted me up and, at vampire speed, began to run. It took me a while to realise why, Jasper and Emmett were hot on our heels, and we didn't want Jane to realise that. As we skidded out of the alley I saw the huge walls in the distance, and the portcullis I had been so afraid of last time was indeed lowering, threatening to trap us in.

'Edward,' I gasped, unable to speak properly. He stopped dead.

'Bella? What's wrong?'

'The portcullis!' I screamed. 'Keep running.'

Ignoring the strange looks from the humans Edward started to sprint again, but this time at human speed.

'Why are we going so slowly?' I whispered.

'When we stopped, I became visible to the humans. I can't just disappear in a blur.' He sped up again, running for the gate, but human speed was far, far to slow. Jasper and Emmett had slowed down as well, frustrated at the speed, but not complaining.

Eventually we reached the gate, it was nearly shut. Edward ducked under, straightening up at the other side. Instead of dashing to the airport he stopped and spun around. Emmett did a kind of baseball slide under the creaking portcullis, but by the time Jasper got to it, it had fully closed, trapping him inside.

'Jasper,' I gasped as he ducked away to avoid colliding. Then I frowned as something occurred to me. 'Edward… why doesn't he just break through the portcullis? Use vampire strength?'

'He can't.' Edward said gravely. Then he placed me on the pavement and rested one hand on the iron gate. 'See this?' he asked. 'Well, when the Volturi kills vampires they burn everything but the teeth, and sometimes fingernails. This is built from enemies; their teeth are shaped, dipped in metal and made into this. It's horrible.'

Then he turned to the incredulous guard on duty. 'Give us the gate key.' He requested.

'I have no gate key.' The guard replied, struggling to understand the situation.

'Emmett, tear his arms off.' Edward said.

'Oh, you mean this gate key.' The frightened guard whispered, seeing Emmett's bulky figure step menacingly towards him. He pulled out a large fabric pouch, which presumably held a key. It proved unnecessary however, because at that moment Edward stepped in front of me protectively, and the wall right next to the portcullis exploded in a shower of stone bricks.

'Hmm…' my fiancé mused. 'That was a flaw they didn't plan for.'

Jasper appeared amongst the rubble. 'Run!' he yelled. 'They're right behind me!'

Wasting no time Edward picked me up and raced towards the plane, leaving a dumbstruck guard in our wake.

**Short and badly written I know, but I have a ton of homework to do so you're lucky to get a chapter at all.**

**Please review; it takes all of five seconds… way shorter then it took to write this chapter...**

**:) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hehe. As someone kindly pointed out there was an utter lack of reaction amongst the people seeing a wall explode, so I wrote a chapter about their reactions, but it sucked. Seriously sucked, so just pretend there were reactions from spectators. **

BPOV

As we raced for the plane I felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Obviously, we weren't out of danger yet, but we were a lot better off then we had been a few minutes ago. I shut my eyes and buried my face in Edward's shirt.

'Bella, you'll be fine,' he soothed. 'Just a few more seconds and we'll be out of danger. It's all okay now, love. Just calm down.'

I ignored him a bit. He was over reacting, I wasn't that panicky, and _it's all okay now _was just asking for trouble.

'I'm fine,' I mumbled, finding it difficult to speak with my head against his chest. 'Just keep running.'

'Emmett!' I heard Jasper yell. 'Call the airlines; tell them to prepare for take-off.'

I tried to force my self to look, and with Edward's help I opened my eyes. If I concentrated on Emmett or Jasper, who were both moving at the same speed as me, I didn't feel ill.

As we raced for the plane Emmett grabbed his cell phone, desperately dialling in numbers. He put the cell phone on speaker phone and waited.

'Hello?' A male's voice echoed. 'This is Mathew Simms, co-pilot of the thirtieth Cullen Aircraft. Who's there?'

'Emmett Cullen,' Emmett said. 'We need you to prepare for take-off. Start down the runway, but leave the door open for twelve seconds.'

There was a pause. 'Do you want us to wait for you to be on board?'

'No-oo.' Emmett replied. 'We'll manage to be on the plane.'

'Are you mad?' Mathew asked. 'It's impossible! And dangerous, you can't have a door open during take-off!'

There was another pause. 'Have you been drinking?' Mathew inquired suspiciously.

'I'm not drunk!' Emmett snapped. 'I own the plane, you follow my instructions. We built the plane; it is capable of flying with a door open. Besides, well double your pay.'

'That would be enough to pay off my mortgage, yes?'

'I think so,' Emmett replied. 'It would be enough to buy a small country anyway.'

'But there is no point owning a country if your dead.'

'Oh, I dunno.' Emmett said with a wink in my direction. 'Who knows what it's like to be dead? Burial plots are quite expensive anyway… but you won't die, I assure you, just get the plane going.'

'Well, okay…' Mathew replied, still hesitant. 'But only if you triple my pay…'

'Done deal!' Emmett boomed, hanging up. Turning to us he said, 'Humans are idiots. Wave money in their faces and they'll do anything. Oh, sorry Bella; let me say, er, _most_ humans are idiots.'

I grinned slightly as the vampires sped up, reacting to something too quiet for my human ears. As we skidded round a corner I looked away, the rushing air making me feel nauseated, I heard the sound of an aeroplane. And then, a sickening feeling came over me as Edward leaped high, and landed cat like, in a crouch. As he placed me on the floor I peeled open my eyes.

To my surprise we were standing on the jet, which was zooming down the runway.

'Edward!' I gasped, shocked. 'How did- you-how-what-wh-I-why-who-how?'

He chuckled; 'Bella, love, it really is too easy to amaze you. We can outpace a jet, easy, and we can jump on board it.'

'Ugh,' I muttered, and staggered over to the closest chair, before collapsing onto it.

I woke several hours later.

-----------------

EPOV

As I landed inside the plane I put Bella down. She opened her eyes and blinked.

'Edward!' she gasped. 'How did- you-how-what-wh-I-why-who-how?'

I laughed quietly. 'Bella, love, it really is too easy to amaze you. We can outpace a jet, easy, and we can jump onboard it.'

'Ugh,' she mumbled, and stumbled over to the chair closest to her, gradually her eyes shut and her breathing patterns became those of sleeping people.

I hovered next to her, watching her sleep.

'Edward…' she whispered, sleep talking. 'Emmett? Jasper? Aro? Jane…?'

She flinched and opened her mouth as if to scream.

'Bella,' I said, smoothly interrupting the process of building up a shriek. 'Bella, it's just us, Emmett, Jasper and Edward.'

'Edward,' she said happily. 'Love you, Edward… cheese… food… mean… beautiful… vampires… Edward.'

I placed my hand on her forehead as she continued to talk, humming her lullaby gently, and waited until she drifted into deeper sleep, and finished speaking.

I had been so absorbed in watching Bella, after I had thought her dead for a second time, that I hadn't noticed things going on. I looked up. The doors had shut and Emmett and Jasper were sitting down, staring at me intently.

They both waited, neither talking, in their heads or out loud.

'Brothers…' I sighed. 'I…'

'We know,' Jasper said quietly. 'Next time, if there is a next time, _wait_. You have an unhealthy obsession with suicide.'

I smiled half heartedly and patted Bella's head. 'Sorry,' I said to them, just once. They knew what I meant, _Oh, God I am so sorry, so sorry, what can I do to make it up to you? I owe you my life, or my existence anyway._

We sat in silence for a while. After ten minutes I spoke, 'Emmett,' he nodded, acknowledging my presence. 'Shouldn't you call Rosalie? Or Jasper, Alice? They'll be worried sick.'

'Oh, yes, of course…' he paused. 'What does this mean for the game?'

'It's over,' Jasper interrupted. 'No way anyone wants to continue playing.'

But I paused before agreeing. Before I had met Bella this had been the thing I looked forward to most. The Cullen Games. We had never cut a game short before; and…

'We aren't going to start now.' Emmett said.

'What…?' I asked. I mean, how did he know that? I'm the mind reader for crying out loud.

_You were mumbling a bit, _Jasper thought. _Sorry._

'Oh, right.' I muttered. 'So, are you going to call Alice, Jasper?'

'Yeah,' he replied out loud. 'But I think Emmett should call Rose, tell her to set up the communicator thingy. We'll talk everything over… discuss the game too.

'Okay…'

-----------------

AlicePOV

I sunk against the car, panic overwhelming me. I don't know how long I waited like that. I was too horrified to count the minutes.

'Alice?' A soft, familiar voice asked. 'Are you okay, Alice?'

'N-no,' I replied. 'Does it look like I'm okay, Rose?'

She sat down next to me on the asphalt, 'No, Alice, it doesn't. What's going on? Why did you run away? Tell me, Alice. I want to know… please.'

I sniffed. 'It's Edward. He… he, uh…'

She smiled at me encouragingly, but I could see the sadness behind her cheerful face. 'Why don't you just start from the beginning,' she suggested.

'Mmm, well, when I had a vision it showed Edward. The others were already in Volterra. He joined _them_, and he well, yeah. Then I called Jasper to tell him to leave, but Bella answered and I had a second vision, in which Edward and Bella were alone in an alleyway and he, um, killed her. Maybe to protect the secret, maybe the thought of losing her twice made him go mad, or think he had gone mad and was hallucinating. Then he killed the painful hallucination? I don't know. I warned Bella, but…' I broke off, biting my lip to keep myself form falling apart.

I looked to Rosalie for reassurance, but she stared into space, frowning slightly.

'What?' She began, before pausing and looking at me deeply. 'Alice? Are you alright?'

'Sort of,' I said. 'I… I'm not grieving, yet, the shock hasn't worn off, but I don't know what to do. Aren't adults meant to know what to do? I'm a hundred, for god's sake!'

'Maybe,' Rosalie agreed gently. 'But you're only a teenager, too.' She rested placed her arm around my shoulders and moved so she was sitting next to me.

'Let me get this straight, Al.' she said. 'Bella's dead.' I winced at the harsh matter-of-fact way she said it, but nodded. 'Edward has joined the Volturi.' Again I nodded. 'And Jasper and Emmett are most likely dead.' I bobbed my head a third time.

'I'm so sorry, Rosalie. I would never have suggested The Cullen Games if I thought how much danger that would put Bella in. And putting Bella in danger means Edward in danger which means all of us…' I trailed off and chewed anxiously on my lip.

'Nonsense,' Rosalie said firmly. 'It isn't you fault at all.'

I sighed.

'Besides,' she added wistfully. 'Maybe, since Jasper and Emmy outnumbered Edward, maybe they got away.'

'Maybe, Rose,' I whispered, not wanting to burst her bubble. 'But Edward could call for reinforcements, Jane… Alec… Aro.'

For the first time she showed real emotion, making me realise she had all her hopes resting in Emmett escaping by taking down Edward.

'We don't know for certain.'

'Yes, Alice, we do.'

'No, you could be right.'

We waited in silence for a minute.

'Alice,' but whatever she was about to say was silenced by her ringtone. Mystified she slid her hand into her purse and pulled out a sleek silver phone.

'Hello?' she murmured into it. 'Rosalie Hale speaking, who is this?'

The reply was so quiet I didn't hear it.

'Emmett!' Rosalie shrieked happily. 'Oh, Emmy, I was so worried! What's going on? Are you all okay? What happened with Edward? What did you do with Bella? Is Jasper-'

'Rose, baby,' he cut her off firmly, loud enough for me to hear. 'Enough. I'll answer those question soon enough. We're all a little stressed here. Are you still there, Rose? I love you.'

'I love you too, Emmett.'

'Good, now tell Alice to set up the car communicator. Set it for the jet. Bye, Rosie.'

'Emm-' she began, but he had already hung up. She stood up, letting the hand holding the phone drop to her side, a puzzled expression on her face.

I opened my mouth, but then I was hit by a vision. In it, Edward was talking to us on the communicator. He was explaining everything. Emmett and Jasper were safe, and Bella was sleeping by his side.

I blinked, jumped to my feet, and described my insight to Rosalie. She hugged me.

'So they're all okay?' Rose asked.

'Yes!' I shouted in reply.

'Rose? Alice?' A voice asked. I turned to see Carlisle and Esme walking towards us, hand in hand. I ran towards them at vampire speed, for once not caring about witnesses. I threw myself into their arms.

'Esme! Carlisle! It's all right! They're alive!'

**I haven't edited this chapter, so there may have been a lot of mistakes.**

**Now, I'm not the kind of author who holds chapters hostage, but I would like some reviews. Reviews make the chapters come so much faster… *sigh*. **

**Hint, hint.**

**Smileyfaceofevil.**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

Jasper and I watched as Emmett hung up on Rosalie, and then settled down to wait for the message from Alice. Bella shifted in her sleep, distracting me for a few seconds.

'Edward…?' Emmett asked as he switched on the communicator. 'You do the talking; Rosie will be mad at me for leaving her in the dark, Esme and Carlisle will just be confused and a little hurt and Alice has probably seen it all coming.'

'Yes, yes.' I replied vaguely. 'Of course.'

'Ed-' Jasper began, but was cut off by Alice's joyful shriek. I looked up and saw the screen come to life. The scene it showed made me feel extremely guilty. Rosalie and Alice stood nearest their screen. Carlisle was behind them with one arm around Rosalie's shoulder and the other around Esme's waist. Esme was standing behind Alice. Alice's expression was one of pure joy, but it was not shared with the others. Impassive as always, Carlisle was not the one who made me feel remorseful, but Esme who had obviously spent several hours panicking. To top it all off Rosalie was biting her lip, and not meeting anyone's eyes.

I ran my fingers through my hair, and started to talk.

Half and hour later we had come to an agreement. After voting, it was decided that I was to be dropped off, literally. I would jump from the plane and make my way to Seattle, once there the game would continue. Or stop if Bella and Esme voted against the game.

But Emmett and Jasper had to promise to take care of the human.

And I had to promise not to do anything rash.

**THREE AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

BPOV

I yawned. Then I stretched. My back and arms were stiff from being curled up so long. I opened one eye, hoping to see Edward. He wasn't there. Nor, for that matter was Emmett or Jasper.

I clambered off the seat, silently praying that I wouldn't trip, then I tip toed down to the corridor leading to the other two rooms on the plane. When I came to the door I hesitated. What was the point in me tip-toeing? Shaking my head at my own stupidity I knocked on the bathroom door. There was no reply, so I went in.

Brushing my tangled hair away fro my face I examined my reflection in the mirror. I was a mess. My hair was knotted and out of control, and my eyes were red-rimmed form lack of sleep and all the crying I had done in the past few hours. I grabbed a conveniently placed comb from next to my toiletries bag by the sink, and attempted to brush my hair.

My tee-shirt was all crinkled from me sleeping in it, so I changed it. After searching through zillions clothes Alice had chosen for me, I finally found a plain white shirt that I found acceptable to wear in public. After applying a layer of lip-gloss to stop my lips from chapping I left the bathroom, in search of company.

I wandered back to the main cabin and then through to where I assumed the cockpit was. I was confronted with a locked, grey door with the words 'Authorised Personnel Only' written on it. There was a small window in the door, and I peered through it, but all I could see were two human men, presumably the pilots. They had their backs to me and weren't the people I was looking for. Not even close.

I meandered back to the area between the bathroom and wardrobe. I eyed the door to the wardrobe wearily. On one hand, going in there was almost guaranteed to get me lost, or injured. But at least I might find the guys. On the other hand, if I stayed here, I wouldn't have to risk going into the wardrobe, but I would have to spend hours waiting for someone to come and find me. _Face it, Bella, _I thought. _You'll have to go in there._

With a sigh I reached for the door handle leading to the closet. I walked inside and began to search through the racks of clothing to the small area of space I had found earlier. It took me a couple of minutes.

As I reached the designer clothes shop area I saw two of the three people I wanted to find. Jasper was sitting on one of the antique chairs, flicking through a small magazine.

Emmett was sitting on the counter, playing a game on his phone.

'Hey,' he said, keeping his eyes on the phone.

Jasper, at least, looked at me. 'Hi, Bella. Nice to see you awake.'

'Mmm.' I replied distractedly. 'Have you seen Edward?'

'Huh?' Emmett asked, looking up briefly. 'Oh, Edward left.'

'When?' I asked immediately, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

'Ages ago.' He replied. 'About sixty minutes after you fell asleep. That was three and a half hour ago, Bella.'

'Oh.' I said, my voice very small. I grabbed one of the fur coats hanging next to me to steady myself.

I felt a little panicked, but I tried to reassure myself. _Edward wouldn't have just left. He loves you too much. _It wasn't working. I couldn't lie, even in my brain, and though it wasn't technically a lie, I had proof supporting it; it registered as false in my mind. I tried to comfort my self again. _If Edward was gone, he wouldn't have left Emmett and Jasper here with you._

But I knew he might. A nasty voice countered my reasoning. _Last time, Edward left __**before **__going to Volterra. What to say he wouldn't leave __**after **__Volterra this time? Besides, he left because he wanted you to have a human life, not because he hated you. So, if saying goodbye would be too hard, he'd get his brothers to escort you back home, and then explain… and vanish._

Horror washed over me, and pain. I prepared to shut myself down. I _knew_ I shouldn't have forgiven him. I _knew_ he would break my heart again.

Jasper, sensing my shock and hurt looked up again.

'Don't worry, he didn't just leave.' Jasper motioned for me to sit down on the other antique chair, which I did so thankfully, my knees were feeling week.

'What do you mean, "He didn't just leave?"' I queried. 'Why shouldn't I worry?'

He cracked a grin. 'Stop panicking, Bella, jeez. We voted…'

_They voted? On what? My humanity…? Did Edward get upset again, and jump out of the plane or something?_

'And…?' I asked impatiently.

'He and the others said yes, Rosalie, Alice and I said no, Esme abstained.'

_It couldn't have been my change they were voting on. _I thought. _Edward would never have said yes. Alice was all for it last time, and I swear Jasper hadn't cared. Unless it was the other way round, Edward had said yes for me __**staying human. **__But, Rosalie wouldn't have said no to me being human._

'I don't understand.' I said. 'What were you voting on?'

'The game.'

'Ah.' I said, finally getting it. 'So are we continuing…?'

'We don't know. Esme said she would decide when you had made your choice.'

'Um…' I replied. Emmett looked up hopefully and mouthed "yes."

'Bella?' Jasper asked.

'Oh… er. Why did you and Alice and Rosalie say…?'

'No? Because Rose and Alice nearly lost their husbands. I said no because I thought that they might like to see us after we nearly got killed. I don't really mind as long as Alice agrees. Alice only said no because I said no, and no-one gets Rosalie's motives.'

'Erm… and Esme said…?'

'She just wanted to make sure you wanted to continue before voting.'

'Ah. And Edward said…?'

Jasper smiled. 'Before he met you there wasn't a lot for him too do. He used to really look forward to the games, he voted for old times' sake.'

'So, Bella,' Emmett said. 'Yes or no?'

'I don't know,' I replied, anxious. 'If I say no, I get to go home, but I miss out on this. If I say yes, I have to spend another like, six days with you two. I would prefer home, but Edward said yes…' I bit my lip. 'And then again if I go home I have to do all the… wedding preparations… this is a short escape. And with the… uh, wedding coming up, I don't get anytime with you two, so this is pretty much my only bonding time… I'm so confused.'

'C'mon, Bella. Make up your mind.' Emmett complained.

'Er… yes, okay… um… yes. Yes, I'll stay.'

Emmett had an ear to ear grin. Jasper gave me a small smile. I frowned though. 'Or did you want to go back, Jasper?'

'No, no.' he assured me. 'I'm fine; I don't hate spending time with you that much.

CPOV 

I watched Alice as she skimmed through possible futures. 'No, no, no.' she hissed at one point.

'What?' I asked, concerned.

'If they go to Taipei I miss the sale at Gucci.' She explained.

'Really, Alice,' Rosalie said. 'I thought it was something important for a minute there.'

Alice laughed, before jumping up and down. 'Yes, Yes, YES!'

'What is it this time, dear?' Esme asked with a small smile. 'A bargain at Louis Vuitton?'

'No! Bella said yes! We can keep playing.'

'Oh, good.' My lovely Esme said.

'Alice, dear.' I interrupted. 'Didn't you vote no?'

'Uh huh, but that was because Jazzy did.'

Even Rosalie smiled, a genuine smile.

'Well,' Esme said. 'We'll soon be together again. Edward should be here any minute.'

'Thirty-six seconds, actually.' Alice giggled.

BPOV

We had moved back to the main cabin. Jasper and Emmett had told me about Edward jumping out of the plane to swim home, and we were casually chatting.

'We've changed courses,' Emmett informed me. 'We're going to New- ah, wait. Alice might be eavesdropping. We're going to New…' he stopped talking, and mouthed "York" at me.

I nodded. 'Okay, at what are we doing there?'

He smirked at me. 'Making a Ransom Video.'

**So, there you have it folks. Team 1 off to NY, and Team 2 reunited. A review would be pleasant….**

**Just press the button below this message.**

**Right here…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I know what with time zones and all, this wouldn't exactly work, but this is fiction. So, eh . Sky is our equivalent of Cable or Fox, I think.**

**Note: Just so Alice doesn't track them down they use other names a bit in this chapter. It all gets explained, but for those who get confused it's just so Alice doesn't find out where they are, or the humans get confused why they change names every so often. Jasper=John Brown, Bella=Marie Dwyer and Emmett= Paul Brown.**

**And no offence to anyone named Brittany or who owns a Sunshine Motel place anywhere. Mmkay?**

BPOV

Exactly twenty-four hours after starting the game we landed in New York. Until we actually got there I had been pretty excited. I thought maybe I could go sightseeing with Emmett or Jasper while the other one kept track of team-two's progress. No way.

Jasper and Emmett had ushered me off the plane and through the airport as quickly as possible, and then shoved me into the 'Team One' car stored in New York. They drove fast, not stopping for anything.

'Jasper,' I complained after a few minutes. 'Can't we stop? Go sightseeing?'

'No, Bella,' he replied. 'I've seen all the monuments and tourist attractions in New York.'

'But I haven't!' I protested.

'You'll have plenty of time for that later, Bella. When you're changed.''

'But-' I began, but Emmett cut me off.

'Now's not the time, Bells, give it a rest.'

I sighed and looked at the rushing traffic out the window. 'Not fair,' I muttered in a very small voice, not caring if they heard me.

Emmett and Jasper seemed content with silence, and I wasn't one to make meaningless small talk, so I leaned back in my seat and shut my eyes. My thoughts drifted to Edward. With his perfect marble skin and crooked smile and the way he said-

'Ahhhhh,' I yelled as the car swerved suddenly.

'Sorry, New York traffic.' Emmett replied.

'Mmf.' was my intelligent reply.

When we eventually arrived at the accommodation I was disappointed to see that it was no five-star place, just an ordinary motel, clean and dull with apartments an a car park around the back.

Emmett grabbed the luggage while Jasper walked me to the reception area. A young girl with long red hair waited behind the counter. A bell above the door tinkled as we entered.

'Hi,' the girl said brightly, not looking up. 'I'm Suzy, and it's my pleasure to welcome you to Sunshine Motel.'

Sunshine Motel's lobby was small and dark with a brown and white colour scheme. The main features were a couple of dingy beige chairs and a counter.

'Hello,' Jasper said. 'I'm John Brown and I've got a reservation. For me, my brother and uh, his fiancée.'

The girl finally looked up at the sound of Jasper's velvet voice, and a shocked expression crossed her face. 'Oh, um… hi. I have a couple of… things to do out the back. I'll send someone in shortly.'

Jasper nodded amiably. 'Okay, Suzy.'

As soon as the girl was out of earshot I turned to Jasper.

'Okay Suzy?' I repeated incredulously. 'What…?'

He shrugged. 'I had to say something. It could have been worse.'

'John Brown…?'

'Codename, else Alice would track us down no prob.'

'Brother's fiancée?'

'Er…'

'I'm waiting.' I hissed.

He was suddenly defensive. 'Hey, I could feel the emotions of people around us. The word 'fiancée' makes people ignore you. This way it saves both you and Emmett getting hit on.'

I paused. 'Well, fine then. Um, thanks.' I could feel my cheeks going red so I tried to focus on the counter. I heard a door open, and the sound of someone in heels walking across a wooden floor. I glanced up, and then stared in fascinated horror at the girl who came through the door Suzy had left by.

She had light brown hair, practically shaven it was so short. Her skin was tanned and her eyes a dull blue. She had multiple piercings in her ears, and she had a nose ring. She wore a skimpy orange top and a black miniskirt. She swung her hips as she walked and her eyes were fixed on Jasper.

'Hey,' she said in a high, nasally voice. 'I'm Brittany. I'm here to make sure your stay is as enjoyable as possible. Welcome to Sunshine Motel.' She winked at Jasper and utterly ignored me.

'John Brown and-' Jasper broke off, looking at me. 'Marie Dwyer.'

I smiled weakly.

'Oh,' Brittany said, looking at me in mild disgust. 'Nice to meet you, Marie.'

I shifted nervously.

'Anyway,' Jasper said. 'Room numbers…?'

'You're on floor two, just upstairs.' She paused and winked again. 'You have the whole apartment, two rooms, two bathrooms a lounge and a kitchen. Here, the key and…' she leaned in. 'My phone number.'

Jasper leaned backwards, revolted. 'I'm married.' He informed Brittany, holding up his left hand.

'But not to her.' Brittany said, she said it as a statement, but with a hint of a question.

'No,' Jasper confirmed.

'Then your wife isn't around…' she tailed off.

Jasper wrinkled his nose, but was saved answering by Emmett's arrival.

'John, Marie!' he boomed. Dropping the baggage on the floor he sidled up to me and placed his arm around my shoulders. 'I heard the whole conversation.' He hissed under his breath to me.

Brittany stared at him too. 'Hi,' she murmured. 'I'm Brittany.'

He nodded at her. 'Paul Brown.' Then he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I froze, blushing. 'Thanks to Jasper I'm pretending to be your dearly betrothed. Calm down.' He whispered.

I relaxed. 'Paul, not in front of others.' I pretended to scold him. 'Come on, John, we have lot's of stuff to do later, we have to pick up your Ashley from the airport and everything, come on.'

They nodded, relieved to be getting away. Snatching the key, Emmett grabbed my wrist and gently tugged me back outside. Jasper followed with the bags.

Once outside Emmett towed me up a flight of steps to "Level Two-Apartment One."

He slotted the key in the lock and opened the door.

Remembering what Brittany had said earlier I asked, 'This place has two bedrooms, right?'

'Yes.'

'But there's three of us!'

'Yes, Bella, but we don't sleep, remember?'

'Oh, right,' I mumbled embarrassed. 'But the staff don't know that…'

'Renting two bedroom apartments to three people can't be that uncommon, Bells. Besides, they think you and I are engaged…' He trailed of and winked at me. I could feel my cheeks flushing.

'Emmett!' Jasper scolded as he arrived with the luggage, moving at human pace.

'Um…' I whispered in a tiny voice, trying in vain to pull my wrist out of Emmett's grip. This was too much for him and he began to laugh.

'Emmett! Shhh,' Jasper rebuked. 'Brittany heard you and her curiosity is driving her wild.' He glared at Emmett for a few seconds. 'If you speak, call us Marie and John.' He added as an afterthought.

'Oh, Marie!' Emmett boomed. 'You can be so funny sometimes.'

Emmett and Jasper both stared at me. 'Say something,' they whispered together.

'Paul, you are too mean. Now, let's get inside before we freeze to death.'

We hurried indoors and, after locating a light switch, glanced around the apartment. The lounge and kitchen were joined. There were only basic appliances, and it being a motel, no food. The lounge had one sofa and an ancient T.V, which as we would later discover, didn't even have sky.

'Ugh,' I said as I flopped onto the sofa. 'Jetlag.'

'Maybe you should go to bed,' Jasper suggested. 'It's nearly half seven, and I know that's early but you haven't had proper sleep and all.'

'Yeah, I guess.' I said unenthusiastically. I stood up and grabbing the nearest suitcase that was mine tugged it to my bedroom. After my human minute I examined myself critically in the mirror. The suitcase I had snatched was full of Alice's clothes for me, and though the range of pyjama's was wide, all of them were quite revealing. I had gone with the least revealing, a black set, but I was uncomfortable.

Sighing I left the bathroom and went to my own room. I collapsed onto the bed and was asleep almost instantly.

THIRD PERSON

Emmett and Jasper crept silently into Bella's room.

'She isn't talking,' Emmett whispered.

'She's isn't properly asleep yet, just drifting through different states of consciousness. Wait a minute.'

'What is she wearing?' Emmett asked. 'Is that why Edward goes over every night.'

'I doubt it,' Jasper muttered. 'Alice brought those a couple of weeks ago for her. I don't think she's worn them before.'

'Oh,' Emmett said.

'Edward…' Bella whispered, her face scrunching up. 'Purple… yellow…eye…'

The words were mainly random, but the boys focused, hoping that she would say something interesting.

JPOV

'Purple…yellow…eye…' Bella wasn't really very interesting when she slept, but I leaned forward anyway, maybe she would say something interesting.

'Pie…vegetable…electronics…army…tooth…can…well…solar…Edward…Edward,' she smiled. 'Edward… Jasper…'

'Huh?' Emmett said. 'Why did she say your name?'

'Don't know,' I replied.

'Emmett… Brittany…ha….Emmett and Brittany… no, Jasper and Brittany…' she giggled in her sleep. 'Wonder where the teddy bear is?' she whispered. 'Round and round the garden, looking for teddy bear. One step, two step found him under there…'

Emmett raised an eyebrow at me. We leaned over Bella's sleeping form.

'I wonder why Carlisle crossdresses…' she murmured. Emmett snickered. She sat up, her eyes suddenly wide; she broadcasted panic, and as she saw out silhouettes in the darkness, fear. She screamed.

I clapped my hand over her mouth, and Emmett spoke. 'Jeez, Bella, calm down and go back to sleep. It's just me, Emmett.'

'Oh.'

She lay back down against the pillows and after I shot her waves of calm, drifted back into sleep. This time she didn't talk.

**Short, boring chapter, I know, but next one will be better. This was just to get me back in the mood of writing. It's only been a short while since I updated –eyes dart from side to side-. I didn't keep you waiting for an update… -looks around nervously- Well, a review would be nice….**

**I'm hinting heavily now.**

**Reviews?**

**Please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**As someone pointed out quite a while ago, Edward technically shouldn't have beaten Team 1 to Volterra because planes are quicker then vampires, but that didn't really fit with my plot so I can't fix that. Thanks to that person though! I re-read the whole series and realized that a) vampire speed is fast, but not **_**that **_**fast and b) Alice's visions aren't very foolproof at all. (Like in Volterra she was all like I can't see what will happen now, just keep asking for Piazza something.)**

**By the way, Brittany is sort of a cross between Jessica, Lauren and the La Bella Italia waitress. But it doesn't really matter, she won't be reappearing again. (Probably, review if you want her to turn up.)**

**One hundred reviews! Woo! Thanks to everyone!**

**Oh, well, time for the actual story.**

BPOV

My eyes flicked open, and I stared at the room I was in in confusion. It had a boring brown, beige and white colour scheme and a really uncomfortable bed. I frowned, peering at a plaque on the wall, trying to make out the words in the gloom.

_Sunshine Motel_

_Winner of Best Branch_

_Sunshine Awards_

_1996_

'Ah,' I said. 'Of course.'

Clambering out of the small bed I grabbed a hotel robe from a hook and pulled it around me, and then I switched on the light.

The scream caught in my throat as, panicked, I stumbled back into the bed.

Written on the wall in dripping red paint was:

_Good mourning, Bella._

_Luv, Emmett._

'EMMETT!' I yelled. 'Since when was mourning good? Morning, yes, mourning, no.'

Laughter echoed through the halls. 'Emmett's out, finding you breakfast, Bella. Good morning to you too, Bells.'

'Ah, oh, um… morning, Jasper.' I stuttered feeling a little embarrassed.

He chuckled again as he entered my room, but his tone turned serious. 'Bella, I know you were upset yesterday, when we wouldn't let you explore New York, but we did have good reasons for it. I mean, it would be a dead giveaway, no pun intended, if Alice saw you standing next to the statue of Liberty.'

'Yeah, I guess.' I muttered reluctantly.

'And, more seriously, if you injured yourself… I couldn't help you, and Emmett would be too busy trying to make sure I didn't kill you.' He grinned humourlessly. 'And once he got me far enough away, he probably wouldn't be able to come within a few metres of you. Therefore, the only way of keeping you safe would be to stop you from going out.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't think…' I whispered. Selfish, really. Not considering that there might be a reason behind the ban.

'No, it's okay.' Jasper reassured me. 'But, even now Emmett didn't want to leave me here with you; it's been some days since I last hunted.'

I flinched. 'Are you…?'

'I'm fine for now, just don't come too close.'

I sat down on my bed. Jasper smirked as he perched at the other end of my bed, as far away as possible.

'Anyway,' he said. 'This may be a motel, but it turns out they have a minibar. Here, something to tide you over until breakfast.'

As if by magic a small packet of chips appeared in his hand, he tossed them up in the air and they landed next to me.

'Thanks, Jasper.' I said as I greedily ripped the packet open and began to eat.

As I finished I stood up and stepped towards the bin that sat by the end of the bed, next to Jasper.

'Don't come any closer,' he cried suddenly, his tone urgent.

'Huh?' I squeaked, bewildered.

'You, you, your scent.' He panted. 'Blood, scent, pulse, arrgh! Too much, I can't handle it!'

'I'm sorry!'

'No, no.' he said, jumping to his feet. He gave me an apologetic smile. 'Not your fault.'

'I…' no words came to mind as I watched Jasper grimace and race out of the room.

I stayed there for quite some time, staring at the crumpled chip packet that I had dropped in the confusion.

-----------------

CPOV 

Sighing I sat down next to Esme on the sofa.

'Edward, Alice…' I said.

I was quickly shushed by my son.

_What?_ I demanded in my thoughts. Edward jerked his head towards Alice, who lay sprawled face up on the double bed.

'She's concentrating,' Edward whispered. 'This may be our chance to track them down.'

'Ah ha!' Alice screamed, jumping to her feet. Edward grinned.

'Yes!'

'What?' Rosalie snapped. 'Speak aloud for once_, please_.'

'They've decided to go with a ransom video; they're going to be broadcasting from New York!'

Esme smiled next to me. 'Well done, Alice. Do you have an exact location?'

'No, but I'm working on it.'

Alice began to bounce up and down. 'Yes, yes, yes!'

'Alice, dear,' I said, but she wasn't listening. 'Alice! Calm down!'

'Er, sorry Daddy,' she said, managing to both hang her head and look at me with big round topaz eyes, and a puppy dog pout…

'Alice!' I groaned. 'Stop it, and get to work. We have lots to do if we want to intercept them before they leave.

-----------------

BPOV

I stared doubtfully at the blindfold. 'Emmett…'

'Go, on. Put it on.'

I sighed.

After Jasper had fled from my room I had waited twenty minutes, until Emmett arrived. After eating the takeaway pasta that he thought seemed breakfast like, I had been marched through to the small lounge. I had watched as Emmett and Jasper hacked into the news, ready to broadcast the ransom video over life television. And now, as Jasper adjusted the cameras Emmett was trying to persuade me to wear a blindfold.

'No, Emmett.'

'Why not?' he demanded.

'Well, if I'm being held to ransom, then they'll know it's me… I don't need a blindfold!' I argued.

'B-but it's traditional, and it would be really special, and it would mean a lot to m-me,' he pouted, a pout worthy of Alice.

'Oh, _Emmett_. Fine; I shall suffer in silence.'

He chuckled. 'Yeah, yeah.' Then he pulled the blindfold over my eyes and knotted it at the back.

'Humph,' I huffed. Being suddenly blind unnerved me.

'Shhh,' Emmett hissed as he position himself behind my chair, pulling a mask over his face.

'And live,' Jasper said. 'In three… two… one…'

'Hello,' Emmett said.

-----------------

RosaliePOV

'Turn on the television!' Alice screamed excitedly, as she sat up.

Esme danced over to the TV set and pressed the power button.

'The current body-count is thirty-two with another three children in critical conditions. An addition thirteen people were rushed to-'

The reporter was cut off, and the screen flickered to show two people I recognised, Emmett and Bella. Bella sat at a table, wearing a blindfold. Emmett stood behind her.

'Hello,' my husband began brightly. 'As you may know, this girl is Bella Swan. She is seventeen years, no, eighteen years old. She has just graduated. She is engaged. She will die if I don't get three million dollars by tomorrow. Her fiancée, you know who you are, I want the money directly from you be-'

Edward snickered.

'What?' I asked, just before Carlisle spoke.

'What is it Edward?'

Edward grinned and began to whisper at vampire speed. 'Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme… the phone they have at their apartment is a speaker phone, and if you call it automatically blasts the voice of the caller through the apartment until either party hang up. It's an unpopular invention because if you're out it keeps going, and if you are having a private conversation the caller can hear.'

'Ah,' I smiled, understanding.

'You thinking what I'm thinking?' he asked.

'I don't know,' I replied with a smirk.

He paused, 'Yes, you are. Now, Alice, quick!'

Alice started punching numbers into a telephone.

I cackled.

-----------------

BPOV

'… I want the money directly from you before twenty-four hours are up. You better hurry up-'

'Emmett,' Edward growled. I jumped in shock, where was he?

'You idiot!' Emmett cried. 'Never say my name on national television.'

'It's already all over the news, Em.'

'What?!' Emmett said. 'Impossible!'

'No,' Edward replied impatiently, I tried to locate where the sound of his voice was coming from.

'Edward,' I called out hopefully. 'Edward, is that you? Are you here?'

'No, love.' His beautiful voice sounded sad. 'I'm just on the phone.'

'But it didn't ring!'

'It's an odd type of speaker phone, never mind that now.'

My heart sank; I had so hoped he was here.

'Edward, when can you play Prince Charming, and get he-'

I stopped speaking when Emmett abruptly clamped his hand over my mouth.

'Mmph!' my voice was muffled. I poked my tongue out and licked the hand over my mouth, but all Emmett did was chuckle silently.

'She will die;' Emmett vowed. 'You better send me that cash, Eddie-boy.'

'Very well,' Edward said.

'And it must be American dollars!' Emmett burst out suddenly. 'You can't use monopoly money again!'

I heard an exasperated sigh down the end of the telephone.

Emmett grinned smugly.

'Emmett, if you kill Bella,' he chocked a little on those words, 'I promise you that you shall wake up to the burning fires of the deepest pits of hell!' he spat angrily.

'Jasper,' Emmett said. 'Quick, turn of the connection and get the luggage in the car, their on to us, come on!'

'Will do,' Jasper called from where he sat.

'Come on, Bella.' Emmett called

I paused, wondering if I wanted to go with them, this morning's episode had left me shaken. The pause was a moment to long, and Emmett tore the blindfold off and tugged me to the door. We ran to reception, and thankfully it was Suzy not Brittany there. We paid cash.

'They'll be here soon,' Jasper said. 'A matter of hours. We need to get a head start. Let's go.'

We dove for the car and I was shoved into the back.

'We'll leave a false trail.' Emmett said as he slotted the keys in the ignition.

I shivered. It reminded me of when we were avoiding James.

**Yes, it was a short, sucky chapter, but a better one is coming up. I promise.**

**I need a beta reader still! **

**Reviews will make the chapters come faster!**


	15. Chapter 15

I thought Edward drove freakishly fast. I was mistaken. Emmett drove freakishly fast. We were headed for the airport, but we were going to lay a trail leading back towards Forks, not the whole way, just a bit.

'Emmett…' I said slowly.

'Yes?'

'Well, um…'

'Spit it out, Bella!'

'Layingafalsetrailwon'tworkwillit?ImeanAlicecanseethefutureandEdwardcanreadminds…'

'What?' Emmett asked. 'Sorry I didn't catch the last part.'

'I…' I paused.

'She said,' Jasper cut in, exasperated. 'That "Laying a false trail won't work will it? I mean Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds…" In answer to your question, Bella, you're probably right. Emmett, we're wasting time laying a trail. We should go straight to the airport.'

Emmett threw the car in reverse and after a u-turn began the short journey to the airport; as we drove I gazed out the heavily tinted back windows.

'Huh!' I said, laughing.

'What?' Jasper asked, his eyes scanning the traffic.

'Who's she?' I spluttered. 'A vampire impersonator?'

'Where?' Jasper snapped, frustrated.

'Out my side of the car.' I was sitting behind Emmett not Jasper, and staring out a different window. The car was stuck in a queue for the ticket machine at the airport car park, leaving me to gape at the woman on the footpath.

Her hair was shoulder length, red, and she was dressed in designer clothes imitations. She had three men wearing tuxes surrounding her, and one was holding a sun umbrella over her, this was probably to keep her skin as pale as it was. She was talking into a slim black phone, and for some reason wore fake teeth, or fake fangs rather.

Emmett pulled up by the ticket machine and pressed the button for a long term carpark. As the ticket was printed Jasper swore.

'What?' I asked.

'It's Rebecca Dae.'

Emmett swore too and I proceeded to get more confused.

'Rebecca Dae?'

'She… knows about vampires, she's not a threat, but…'

'But what?'

'But if Alice wants information… and Rebecca's seen us, well, it would be bad. We'd lose the game.'

Emmett quickly slid into the nearest carpark.

'Maybe Alice knows we're here and sent Rebecca to keep an eye on the airport.

'Maybe,' Emmett hissed. Rebecca turned to look at our car and Emmett and Jasper both ducked. As she checked the other way the boys leapt out of the car and both got in the back. I wasn't sitting in the middle so when Emmett climbed in the car I slammed into Jasper.

'Ow… what was that about?' I said as I rubbed my arm.

'The back has tinted windows,' Emmett said.

'I know.'

'She can't see through tinted windows, Bella.'

'Right. But the car?'

'She can only see the front of the car, the front doesn't have anything written on it, and I doubt she's going to be paying attention to the number plates. If she spying for Alice, then she'll be looking for people not cars.'

We sat in silence for a moment, and I was instantly bored; absently I scratched my arm, and only looked up a few minutes later when I heard a crack.

'What was that?' I asked, afraid to look.

'Just the panelling on the vehicle,' Emmett replied, before climbing out of the car. I watched him, and saw the place he had cracked the panel.

Suddenly Jasper clambered out of his side of the car.

'Come out of the car, Bella,' Emmett urged.

'But Rebecca-'

'Rebecca Dae is the least of our problems.'

CPOV

I watched in amusement as Edward, Rosalie and Alice turned Emmett's ransom message into a joke. After doing so they all huddled together to decide what to do.

'Carlisle?' Esme asked, gazing up at me.

'Yes, dear?'

'Do you have the feeling that someone is going to get hurt in this game?'

'No, why?'

'Well, we are not exactly being careful, and that may lead to inquiries from the mortal police force.'

I smiled slightly, but her words troubled me. 'And how will that lead to someone getting hurt, may I ask?'

'Not someone being hurt, necessarily, but lots of trouble.'

'You may be right, love.' I said.

She sighed, but smiled at me. I leant down to kiss her cheek, but Rosalie cleared her throat loudly.

'Carlisle, Esme.'

'Yes?' Esme replied.

'Alice, Edward and I have decided that the best thing we can do is fly to New York and see if we can work out where they went from there.'

'Okay, sounds good to me.' Esme nodded, but looked at me for the final decision.

'If it's alright with Esme, it's alright with me.' I said.

There was a moments silence before Edward spoke.

'Good point, Rosalie. Tell the others.'

Rosalie sighed. 'Well, you guys do realise that Jasper, Bella and Emmett took the jet, right?'

'Yeah…' Alice said slowly.

'So you do know that that means we'll have to take… a commercial flight?'

We all groaned.

**Jeez! It's seems my ability to write has slipped considerably over the last few chapters… actually it never was much ability but…**

**Review? Please…**

**If you do next chapter will come faster, including half the Cullens on a normal flight.**

**So….**

**Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I've been agonising over this chapter for ages. To be honest, I'm a bit stuck for inspiration. Feel free to PM me any ideas! (I don't bite, contrary to prior belief I am not a vampire…)**

EsmePOV

'A commercial flight?' Alice asked. 'You have got to be kidding me.'

'Calm down, Alice.' Rosalie soothed.

'It's not like we haven't been on commercial flights before.' Edward said.

'Yeah, but remember last time you were on a flight?'

'Yes, Bella kept asking the flight attendant for caffeine, we were coming back form visiting Renee. She read her book for two hours, and I read over her shoulder.'

'Well, maybe that flight went fine,' Alice consented. 'But remember the last flight we went on as a family?'

There was a pause. 'Yes…' Edward said slowly.

'Rosalie charmed the drinks guy into giving her free drinks which she poured over various people.' Alice said.

'Carlisle tried to stop Rose, reasoning with her in Latin, but he only succeeded in angering the lady in the purple dress, who thought he was insulting her.' I remembered aloud.

'Rose poured coca cola down the lady's back, and the lady thought Carlisle did it.' Edward smirked.

'She started screaming.' Carlisle muttered.

'The air hostess told us she would remove us form the flight.' Rosalie whispered.

'It was _after_ take off.'

'Emmett and Jaz painted the cabin walls yellow.' Alice grinned.

'Then Jasper accidentally dented the wall.' I murmured, the memory surfacing.

'Emmett tried to hijack the plane.' Rosalie laughed.

'People thought it was a bomb threat!' Edward said.

'Yes, I was so ashamed when an entire security team arrived to escort us from the airport.' Carlisle said, pretty much ending the conversation. 'It's not like anything worse could happen, I mean, what could go wrong?'

'Famous last words!' The children chorused.

And, unbeknown to us, everything that could go wrong would.

------

EmPOV

I grabbed Bella's hand and the luggage and ran, incredibly slowly, for me, but she was struggling to keep up.

'Come on,' I hissed, but she was panting heavily and ignored me.

We skidded through the automatic doors of the airport and into the queue's for the new high-tech ticket machines. After a few minutes, and an old granny complaining loudly that it the machine wouldn't take her credit card, we got to the front.

'Where are we booking tickets to?' Bella asked.

I blinked. Where were we booking tickets too?

'Where would you like to go?'

'Um…' She craned her neck, trying to see the departures board. 'How about Dallas? The flight leaves very soon, we wouldn't have to linger long.'

BPOV 

'Where would you like to go?'

'Um…' I said, stalling. I stood on tiptoes and tried to read the departures board. Some planes were leaving soon, and that would be ideal, because by the time Alice and Edward got here, we'd be far away. I chose one of the flights leaving soon at random. 'How about Dallas? The flight leaves very soon, so we wouldn't have to linger.'

'No,' said Emmett firmly. 'No that would be a bad idea.'

'Why?' I asked, confused.

'Jasper has, um, connections in Texas.'

'Yeah, so?'

'You've heard his story. Houston is only a few hundred miles from Dallas, a pretty quick run, and not all the connections are good ones.'

I shivered, realising what he meant. Some of the connections would not want us on their land. Some of the connections would try to get rid of us.

'Even if we did end up at a friends place, turning up with a human would be…'

'Bad.' I finished for him. 'But that doesn't solve our problem. Where are we going to go to?'

'How 'bout… Darwin…'

'Darwin? As in Australia?'

'Yeah.' He replied. 'As in Australia.'

-----

RosaliePOV

'You just give the ticket to the person at the counter, and go onto the plane, Alice. How hard could it be?' Carlisle said. We were sitting in the departures gate lounge and Alice was complaining.

Edward sighed. 'Alice is going to make it very hard.' He muttered.

'For God's sake Alice, stop grumbling! You haven't foreseen anything, let alone anything dreadful.'

'Gosh Alice, when I was your age…' Esme whispered with a smile.

Carlisle grinned. 'When I was your age, we never had anything like this…'

'In fact,' Edward cut in. 'When he was your age, everyone wore powdered wigs and had to travel in carriages. Stop your fussing.'

I laughed quietly to myself. To anyone listening in on our conversation, it would just seem like we were having the normal talk about being grateful about what we have, and our parents didn't have anything like this when they grew up, which was 'when dinosaurs roamed the earth'. The thing about this family was that when we claimed that we grew up travelling by horse, we meant it.

Alice moaned.

'All passengers on flight three five six to New York, flight three five six, with small children, please board the aircraft.'

Alice jumped up.

'Darling, you may be quite… petite, but you don't count as a small child.' Esme said. Alice didn't reply, jumping up and down.

'Sit down and stop making a scene.' Esme hissed, obviously fed up with Alice.

'Passengers to New York on flight three five six, if you are sitting in rows twenty three to thirty, please board the aircraft. Flight three five six, rows twenty three to thirty. Please prepare your boarding pass and passport for this flight.'

'What row are we?'

'Seventeen.'

'Is that us?'

'No.'

'But-'

'Shut up!'

'Passengers to Hawaii this is the final boarding call for flight two two seven from gate fifteen.'

'Passengers on flight three five six to New York, flight three five six from departures gate sixteen, if you are seated in rows sixteen to twenty two, please prepare to board the aircraft. Please prepare your boarding pass and passport. Please join the queue.'

'That's us!' Alice cried, jumping up.

'We know.' I snarled. 'Get your handbag, calm down and join the freaking queue.'

EPOV

'We know.' Rosalie snarled. 'Get your handbag, calm down and join the freaking queue.'

'Is is possible for vampires to be hysterical?' Esme muttered to Carlisle.

'I don't know, dear. Why do you ask?'

'Look at Alice. I think she's having hysterics.'

'Maybe we should slap her.' I said brightly, unfortunately no one but Alice got the reference, and she was far to busy shaking to glare at me. Rose shot me a quizzical look, and many people nearby turned to find out who was suggesting slapping people.

'Never mind.' I muttered. 'Let's just join the line.'

By now everyone else boarding at the same time was in line, so we were at the very back.

'But I have a bad feeling about this!' Alice wailed.

'Last time you had a bad feeling we won the lotto!' Rosalie said.

'And the school cat died,' Alice defended. 'And-'

'If I remember correctly,' I interrupted. 'You ordered Jasper to kill the cat because you wanted new slippers.'

'Shut up.' Alice muttered sulkily, and proceeded to ignore us.

-----

EmPOV

'Emmett…' Bella whispered as we sat in those random seats you always see in airports. 'What did you mean "Rebecca Dae is the least of our problems?'

'The police were after someone, and Jasper thought is was us. He went to see who it was. If their after us, we run, okay?'

'Sure.' She looked nervous though, and stepped a little closer to me.

Just then Jasper appeared next to me. 'Just after some kid with a knife caught vandalising a nearby home. Nothing to panic about.'

'Good.' Bella sighed. 'We've got the tickets, let's head to the gate… via that coffee shop over there…'

------

CarlislePOV

Eventually we got on the plane and took our seats. This in itself was a drama, no-one wanted to sit next to Alice. Esme whipped off her hat, and everyone put their boarding passes in it. Whoever's name she drew out had to sit next to Alice.

She pulled out a boarding pass. 'Mr E A Cullen.' She read. 'Sorry Edward, you're stuck with Alice.'

Edward had sighed and taken his place next to Alice, and everyone who had been force to wait behind us and we blocked the aisle clapped sarcastically and made snide comments.

'Ladies and Gentleman,' a voice came over the loudspeaker. I saw Edward pray quietly and then clap a hand over Alice's mouth. She frowned, but made no attempt to pull his hand off.

'First I would like to thank you for flying with us today. We hope you will have a pleasant journey. Unfortunately there will be a short delay.'

Suddenly, Alice screamed. Everyone in the cabin turned to stare at her. Edward moaned and covered his face with his hands. Alice continued to shriek. People looked at Edward sitting next to her, and then at the dark circles under her eyes -indicating a long wait since last hunting- and the whispering began. I sighed as the rumours circulated.

I was sitting in an aisle seat, so I leaned out and glanced down the walkway. Sure enough a middle aged couple were talking to an air hostess, and pointing in Alice's direction. I was going to ground her for _eternity_.

_Edward _I thought. _Are we going to have to leave the plane?_

He shook his head, not moving from his slumped position, and then dropped a piece of paper. I paused. Vampires don't drop things by accident; I quickly stood up and picked it up. It read:

---------

Carlisle,

Alice is going to start screaming that we're all going to die. We aren't, but she'll make a huge fuss. I will be terrible but I can't stop her, people are already thinking she's abused or mentally unstable.

---------

I bit my lip, before scribbling a reply that basically said that he was right and that there wasn't anything we could do. Then I scrunched the paper into a ball and threw it back at him. He read it and then shredded it.

The young air hostess who had been talking to the couple at the front made her way towards us. Alice had quieted a little, but was still wailing. She turned to me first. 'Sir, do you know this girl?'

'Yes. She is my adoptive daughter.'

'Ah,' the young lady replied. 'My name is Katie. What is her name?'

'Alice.'

'Okay. Thank you.'

Then she turned to Alice, and leaning over Edward said to her: 'Sweetie, do you mind calming down and coming over here to talk with me?'

Alice sniffled and stood up. Then she followed the lady to the back of the aisle. We could still hear them easily.

'Honey, are the people who were sitting near you related to you?'

'Yes. My adoptive parents and siblings.'

'Right.' She lowered her voice. 'And do they hurt you at all? Abuse you?'

Alice shook her head. Thank god, or she would be kicked out of the family.

Katie continued to question Alice, but Alice denied everything.

'Okay, honey.' Kate was saying. 'How come you have bruises under your eye? Did someone punch you? The boy sitting next to you?'

'Good Heavens no! He's my brother, he wouldn't!'

'How did you get bruises, Doll?'

'Bruises? They're sleep deprivation circle things. I haven't been sleeping well lately, my family's been travelling so much. Jetlag and all. We all have circles under our eyes.'

'Oh.' That seemed to be all Katie could say, so she led Alice back to her seat. Then she said to Edward: 'Do you know why Alice here was screaming?'

'No.' Edward said. 'She is claustrophobic though, and Lutraphobic, and Nosocomephobic and Haemophobic and Paraskavedekatriaphobic, as well as being Tomophobic,

Nosocomephobic, Alliumphobic, Iatrophobic and – oh, of course. She suffers from pteromerhanophobia.'

'What?' Katie asked.

'Fear of closed spaces, fear of otters, fear of hospitals, fear of blood-' I'll admit it, I laughed. 'Fear of Friday the thirteenth, fear of surgical operations, fear of garlic…' Edward trailed of and winked at the rest of us, who were trying to smother our laughter. 'Fear of doctors and fear of flying/aeroplanes.'

'You bought someone who was petro- petero- poromerhang- the 'p' phobia thingy on an aeroplane.'

'We totally forgot Alice was pteromerhanophobic. Normally it isn't a big deal, she'll eat food with garlic in it as long as she can't see or smell the garlic. Our father's a doctor, and yet she doesn't run screaming away form him. She's been on a plane before, but she hasn't had her pills for claustrophobia, so it's probably the combination of pteromerhanophobia and claustrophobia that set her off, oh, and her Porphyrophobia will have been set of by that purple handbag over there.'

'Por- Porphy- what-what?'

'Porphyrophobia. Fear of the colour purple.'

'But her headbands purple…'

'Shh!' Edward said.

The air hostess rolled her eyes and turned before walking up the aisle to the couple who had told her about Alice.

'I can assure you the girl is perfectly alright. She suffers from claustrophobia and porphy-something-phobia and petro… her brother knows all the names. Anyway, she's fine, and isn't abused or anything. Thank you for your concern.'

The loudspeaker came on again. 'This is your captain speaking. My name is Michael Davis. Thank you for waiting with us. The delay has put us no more then twenty minutes off schedule. We are now preparing for take off. Staff will be checking over head lockers. Please make sure your seat backs are up right and your tray tables folded away. There is to be no smoking throughout the duration of this flight. The seatbelt sign is now on, so you must fasten your seatbelts. The safety demonstration will be on the televisions shortly. Even though you may fly with us frequently, please watch the video as it may differ for some aircrafts. Thank you.'

The aircraft began to taxi, and that, was that.

**I know it wasn't much, only 2293 words, but it was a taste of the Cullens on a plane. I'm not sure whether to make this funny or insane, so new poll on profile. Please vote.**

**Anyway, please review. If it wasn't for reviews you would never have got this at all. (Mainly I was waiting on possible beta reader, but no luck with that so this chappie unedited).**

**Thanks!**

**Reviews…**


End file.
